Who Knew?
by Hecateslover
Summary: Something bad happens over the summer to Harry. What Harry doesn't realize is that his problems are just beginning... HP/SS. Pre-slash, Mpreg, Non-Con. Featuring an adorable OC. Rated M for a reason. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew?**

Warning: Slash, Non-Con, violence, Mpreg, hints of future slash. And one OC. He's adorable, I promise.

* * *

It had started the night he'd returned to Privet Drive. His Uncle had locked him in his room, and beat him, yelling about ungrateful freaks who talked too much.

He'd known the Order's threats to the man would only make things worse. He took the beating- this wasn't the first time he'd been hit. Sure, his Uncle had been too scared to do it since he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter, but Harry knew it was just a matter of time before it happened again-

He bit his lip, trying not to flinch as his pants were shoved down, and his legs were spread. He closed his eyes, and tried to keep quiet. His Uncle would only hurt him more if he made a sound.

He now knew what his Uncle was doing. When he was small, he didn't know any better- it was just something else that hurt, something else that humiliated him. But now he knew better. He was being raped.

To his horror, something happened that had never happened before, when he'd been small- his cock came to life. He started to cry silently, willing himself to shut down. Think of something else. Anything else. School. Voldemort. Sirius, the veil. Cedric's dead eyes. That bastard, Snape. And his friends. Quidditch.

When his Uncle was finished, he was left on the floor, broken and bruised. It wouldn't be the last time. It certainly wasn't the first.

His marks were gone the next day, as they always had when he was a child. He barely noticed. If he had, he would have question why he'd healed so quickly, when it had taken him longer at the school.

But he didn't care.

His Uncle came to him again that night.

* * *

July began, and his Uncle raped him several times a week-usually when his Aunt and Cousin were out of the house. Harry didn't fight him. He knew if he fought, his things would be destroyed- his Owl taken from him. He'd be out of there soon enough- he was counting down the days.

Two days before his birthday, he got a letter from the Order, telling him that they would be by to pick him up the following day. Unfortunately, his Uncle found the letter, and decided to rape him extra rough so that Harry would 'remember'. Harry always remembered. He didn't need the 'extra' reminding.

Harry cried as the man fucked him, the bruising grip on his hips. His legs trembled and shook. He gasped as his Uncle's cock hit his sweet spot- it hardly ever happened, as the man's cock wasn't all that large. He shook, feeling feverish all over, his fingers clenching the soiled bedsheets tightly in his hands.

"Oh!" He cried out, and the man's beefy hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up, bitch." The man growled into his ear. His other hand went down to the boy's groin. He hardly ever touched Harry there.

"Hey…look at you, freak, you like this, huh?"

He thrust into Harry, hitting that spot again, making the boy arch his back, and push back. "Oh, oh!" He cried, his sounds muffled.

"I always knew you were a freak…" The hand gripped his cock hard, and Harry's toes curled. "Beg for my cock, bitch." He growled, and started to stroke him.

Harry squirmed, and shook his head.

"C'mon." The man wheedled, his grip get tighter. "You want it. Say it. Say it."

Harry felt the cock hit his spot again- 'this angle must work' he thought distractedly. He groaned, his head lolling back. "…yes." He breathed.

"That's it, freak, tell me…"

"Fuck…" Harry groaned, trembling. "Fuck me…" He panted. He felt utterly humiliated, but it felt so good- he screwed his eyes shut tight, and thought of someone else- anyone.

The cock slid in and out of him hard, and he cried out as he imagined that it was another man, another cock- someone who loved him, someone who cared for him- yes…yes…someone who took care of him…a lover…

He cried out, his cum splattering against the sheets, and his lover shot his seed inside him- it felt so hot, so warm, so…he groaned, muscles aching…

His Uncle shoved him away, and got up from the bed, hiking up his pants. He wheezed and coughed, out of breath. Harry could only lie there, face down on the bed, legs and hands twitching- feeling sated for the first time.

His Uncle frowned, and left the room. All the fun had been taken out of it- the Freak had liked it too much.

Harry sat on the front steps of Number Four, dressed and ready to go. His trunk sat beside him, and Hedwig was in her cage. He was…exhausted. Visions of lovers haunted his dreams- he tried not to think about who had _really_ fucked him the night before, and made him feel so…

He hugged his knees, watching cars pass by. His marks were gone, of course, but there was a lingering ache in his body that hadn't quite gone away. He'd just have to be careful. He was looking forward to seeing his friends, and getting out of this place. He had one more summer- one more summer, and he'd be free of the Dursleys forever.

He saw Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley walking up the sidewalk. Harry grinned, and stood. Mr. Weasley hugged him.

"Hello Harry- let's get you home."

"We're going to the Burrow?" He asked hopefully.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "That's right. Come on."

Remus took Harry's trunk, while Tonks carried Hedwig. Harry walked with them, feeling lighter than he had in ages.

* * *

Harry watched the Weasley boys play Quidditch, with Hermione and Ginny by his side. He wasn't up to flying today- he still felt a bit sore. He would have the rest of the summer to fly. Hermione was reading a book, while Ginny was watching the boys avidly, studying their movements.

Harry sighed, feeling the summer sun beating down on them. He was with his friends, and everything was…alright. He couldn't help but smile as happiness filled him. He didn't think of the war, or Voldemort, or his Uncle- his life was alright, as long as he had his friends. There was a fluttering in his stomach, and he laughed softly, rubbing it slightly.

Both Hermione and Ginny glanced Harry's way, and they both smiled- Harry's good mood was infectious. Hermione lowered her book. "What's got you so happy, Harry?"

Harry wrapped an arm around each of the girls, hugging them- they were both surprised, as Harry _never_ voluntarily touched anyone. "I'm glad you guys are my friends." He said happily. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look, but accepted the hugs anyways.

Fred whistled and catcalled at them from above, and they were soon joined by George. Ron touched down to the ground, and rolled his eyes.

"You're going barmy, mate."

Mrs. Weasley came out from the back door, and called the twins down.

"Fred, George! I want to cut your hair before you get back to the shop!"

The three Weasley boys lined up in the kitchen to get their hair cut- Fred was first. Harry and the girls followed them inside, and watched Mrs. Weasley cut the boy's hair. She had always done so, using muggle scissors, as she'd never gotten the hang of hairstyling spells.

"George, you next."

Harry grinned as he saw all the red hair on the kitchen floor. "Hey Ginny, you gonna cut your hair?"

The girl looked at the ends of her own long red hair. "I suppose I should get a trim, at least." She sighed. "I'm pretty good at hairstyling spells, but what can you do with the underage laws?" She shrugged, letting go of her hair.

"Speaking of which, Harry, you look like you could use a trim." Mrs. Weasley said, combing her fingers through George's fringe. She snipped at his bangs.

Harry ran a hand through his own hair. It had gotten longer, but he'd barely noticed it. It was halfway down his neck now, just to his chin. He grinned, winking at Ron. "Maybe I'll grow it out. Kind of like Bill's."

"Harry James Potter!" Mrs. Weasley turned to him, waving the scissors about. "You are _not_ growing your hair out-"

"Mum, it's not a big deal. I think it'd look good." Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to cutting George's hair, muttering under her breath about Bill's hair, and how it was a bad influence.

* * *

Harry woke early the morning of his birthday, just as the sun peeked over the horizon. He'd had an odd dream- something about birds. He stood by the window, watching the sunlight creep across the field. He leant against the sill, drawing the curtain back so he could see properly.

He grinned as he saw the gnomes sneaking back towards the house, in sets of twos and threes. His stomach rumbled, and he rubbed it. He felt a little queasy, but he figured it was probably due to Mrs. Weasley's food. She cooked entirely too much- it was hard to get used to, after staying at the Dursleys.

That day, their Hogwarts letters arrived, along with their OWL scores. He didn't too bad- he'd gotten an O in Charms, Transfiguration, COMC, and DADA. He got E's in everything else, except for HOM and Divination. In both of those, he got P's.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to take those two classes ever again. Unfortunately, he did not get a high enough score for Potions, which meant he would not be able to become an Auror.

Part of him felt sad, but another part of him felt…relieved. He didn't voice this relief, as his friends seemed very apologetic about his potions scores. Ron hadn't passed either, but Hermione had, of course.

The sixth year students were to have another career meeting at the start of term with McGonagall, to figure out their options. Also, Hermione had been appointed sixth year Prefect, which surprised no one. They _were_ surprised, however, that Harry had been appointed as Prefect as well.

Apparently Ron's scores were too low, and there had been some…complaints. Hermione ragged on him about taking too many points away from the Slytherins, and for calling the first years midgets, and that was what got Mrs. Weasley started.

Harry and Ginny snuck outside to get away from the yelling. They took a bit of a walk around the odd looking farmhouse.

"So, are you looking forward to flying again?" Ginny asked. "They revoked your Quidditch ban, didn't they?"

Harry shrugged, looking down at the Prefect badge in his hands. According to Dumbledore, Harry should have gotten it last year. He hoped this wouldn't cause any hard feelings between him and Ron. But he knew that being a Prefect was a big responsibility, and for some reason…flying…well, Quidditch, wasn't as important anymore.

"I don't think I'm going to be in Quidditch this year." Harry blurted.

Ginny glanced down at the badge in his hands, and looked at him worriedly. Harry turned away from her, slipping the badge in his pocket. "There are more important things, you know? I just…want to concentrate on…classes."

"And the DA?" She asked, with a slight smile.

Harry felt a smile spread on his face, thinking of the group he'd started last year. "Yeah."

Ginny touched his shoulder, and Harry moved away from her slightly, and turned to face her again. "Harry…I just want to say…the DA was the best thing that happened last year. I think a lot of our friends felt the same way. I've gotten some of them writing me, asking me if you're going to continue it. I…I think that if you want to quit quidditch…in favor of this…I won't object. I'll even back you up when you tell Ron."

Harry grinned. "Thanks Ginny."

She hugged him, and he stiffened. She pulled away, a sad smile on her face. "Are you… do you think about him a lot?"

Sirius. She was talking about Sirius.

Harry looked down at his ratty trainers. "Yeah. But…I'm better now, I think."

"Okay." She wove her arm through his, and they continued to walk. "Let's go visit the chickens."

* * *

"This place is brilliant!" Ron exclaimed for the fourth time since they'd entered the store. They were in the Twin's shop. It was packed with people, mostly students. There were wall to wall pranks and gadgets in the brightly colored shop, and Harry was having the time of his life.

He ended up getting all the stuff he'd wanted for free, since the twins wouldn't let him buy a thing.

Lee Jordan bagged the items, while Ron dumped all of his stuff onto the counter.

Fred gave it all a look over. "That will be 15 galleons, 12 sickles, and 3 knuts, mate."

Ron gaped. "But I'm your brother! Harry didn't pay!"

Fred just gave a grin. "And Harry was our investor. He doesn't pay here- we wouldn't have this shop without him. Pay up, little bro."

Ron glared at his brother, and grabbed all the items, and started putting stuff back. Hermione yelled at a passing kid to slow down as they shoved her aside, in prefect mode. Harry felt laughter bubble up- his friends were so funny.

He had a big sundae at Florean's, where they met Luna, who was doing a bit of shopping on her own. The odd blonde couldn't stop staring at Harry while they ate their ice creams. Ron and Hermione were bickering, while Ginny was watching them amusedly. Harry noticed Luna looking, and wiped his mouth.

"Have I got something on my face?"

Luna just gave him an odd smile. "You look very pretty today, Harry."

His friends went silent, and Harry blushed. Luna had said odd things before, but this was the oddest yet. At least she hadn't said it in front of the whole school or something.

"Er, thanks Luna."

Luna took off a charm from her charm bracelet, and used a bit of string from her pocket to tie it. Harry watched her do so, wondering what the girl was doing.

"Er…Luna?"

"Hmm?" The dreamy girl was making a complicated sort of knot to fasten the charm so that it would stay in place. She then braided the string deftly between her spindly fingers.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this is a present. For you." She held it out in front of him, and Harry stared at the swinging makeshift necklace. The silver charm was in the shape of a sun, and the string was pink. In the circle of the sun, there was a smiley face. It was so…Luna.

"Oh…thanks." He mumbled, taking it from her.

"It should protect you from the Blibbering Humdingers." She said brightly.

Harry put it around his neck, and fingered the charm. It was kind of pretty. A smile spread on his face. "Thanks, Luna."

Hermione had an odd look on her face. "So…Luna, are you looking forward to the new term?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. This school year is going to be very, very special!" She clapped her hands together, looking delighted.

Ron made a face, unnoticed by Luna, but by Harry and Hermione. Hermione kicked him under the table. "Hermione!"

"My foot slipped."

That evening, Harry made to take off the necklace when he was about to take a shower, but it wouldn't come off. Harry frowned. He couldn't find the knot that had tied it together in the back- the braid was now seamless. He tugged and tugged at it, but it wouldn't come off.

He ducked into the shower, shrugging it off. He'd just hide it under his shirt and things until he could cut it with a cutting charm once they were at the school.

* * *

Harry threw his breakfast back up, coughing and hacking. He had a headache, and he was not..feeling good. There was a banging on the loo door. He flushed the toilet, and stood.

"Harry, mate, you alright?" Ron yelled outside the loo.

"Yeah."

"We gotta hurry up, we're gonna miss the train!"

"I know, I know." Harry washed his mouth out with some water, trying to calm his stomach. He opened the door, and followed Ron down the stairs.

"You okay?" Ron asked again. "You look kinda pale."

"I'm fine." Harry murmured, running a hand through his hair. "You know how it is- everything gets so riled up on September first."

"Don't I know it-"

"Ron! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!"

Harry sat in the Prefect's compartment with Hermione. It was rather large, and fancier than the normal compartments on the train. The other prefects were coming in now, and settling into their seats. Harry was sitting by the window, still feeling a little under the weather. His stomach wasn't as queasy, but he still had his headache.

Cho, who was Head Girl that year, stood. Rodger Davies, who was Head Boy, stood at her side.

The Chinese girl smiled at everyone brightly. "Thank you everyone, for coming today. Now, I'm Cho Chang, and I'm Head Girl this year. Rodger Davies-" At this, she motioned to him- "Is Head Boy. Now, congratulations to all of our new prefects-" Everyone clapped politedly at this.

Harry noticed Malfoy didn't clap, and was glaring at him. Harry glared back.

"In addition to the rules in your handbooks, the Headmaster asked the two of us to speak to you about several things that are happening this year."

She took out a paper, and read from it.

"The Headmaster would like the patrols to be somewhat different this year- Patrols will be heavier this year, and the teams will be from separate houses-" There was a lot of grumbling at this.

"Here, he assigned the teams. Normally, it would be up to me and Rodger, but I believe that he did it so there wouldn't be any accusations of favoritism." The girl added primly.

"Susan Bones, you will be patrolling with Pansy Parkinson."

Parkinson sniffed, while Susan got a few pitying looks.

And on it went. Each of the students were assigned a partner. Hermione had been assigned to Terry Boot, who'd been a member of the DA the previous year.

It was then that Harry realized-

"And Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy will be paired together-"

Harry and Malfoy both stood at once, and voices rose.

"They'll kill each other-" "They won't get anything done!" "Malfoy's gonna-"

"QUIET!" Cho yelled, surprising everyone. She was normally rather quiet. She looked surprised at herself. She coughed.

"Now, I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking…so, perhaps the two of you will patrol alone, instead of together. If I hear that the two of you have been fighting at all, I will report it to the Headmaster, and he will deal with you both." She said sharply.

Harry sat down, still glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy sat down, reluctantly.

Cho cleared her throat. "Now, Rodger and I have decided that the Prefect Holiday party this year will be held _before_ Christmas, and we will continue with the traditional secret Santa gift exchange. The theme this year is _White Christmas_, and everyone will be encouraged to wear white, and dress their best!" She said brightly. "You are, of course, allowed to bring dates, but I highly encourage that we…keep it between us prefects."

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione, who looked a bit sheepish.

The meeting continued, going over the rule book, and assigning patrol times. It was another hour before they left.

"I didn't know there was a prefect holiday party."

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't go last year. And I think Ron had practice, so he didn't go either."

Harry made a face. "Well, I don't want to go."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You and your aversion to dancing- hey! What are you lot doing?" She yelled, drawing her wand as he saw several boys gathered around a girl.

Harry felt a stirring within him as he saw the girl was Luna, who smiled at him dreamily. He yanked her away from the boys while Hermione lectured them and took points.

"Thank you Harry. I was going to visit Neville, Ron, and Ginny, but those boys wouldn't let me pass." She said sweetly. Her eyes drifted down to his chest, where Harry's necklace was hidden under his baggy muggle shirt.

"Are you wearing it?" She asked.

Harry blushed, and pulled the necklace out. He still couldn't get it off. He was tempted to ask the odd girl about it. "Yeah."

"Oh goodie!" She looked over to see the boys practically running away from Hermione. The brunette had a smirk on her face, and the three of them walked towards their compartment.

"Hermione, don't you think Harry looks pretty today?"

Harry blushed again, seeing Hermione's Look.

"Luna, boys aren't pretty. They're handsome." He said quietly, hoping no one had heard. He opened the door for the girls, letting them inside.

Luna floated into a seat by the window. "But you're pretty, Harry. Why aren't I allowed to say it?"

Harry ignored Neville's and Ron's laughter, sitting across from the girl, by the other window. "Uh…well, girls are pretty, not boys. I'm a boy."

"Do you think _I'm_ pretty, Harry?" Luna asked quite seriously.

"Um…er…well…"

"Yeah Harry, do you think Luna's pretty?" Ginny asked with a grin, elbowing Hermione. The brunette hid a smile behind her hand.

"Uh…well, yes…"

"Well, if I'm pretty, you can be pretty too!" The girl concluded, looking proud of her logic. She dug through her bag, and pulled out the latest issue of the Quibbler.

Harry cleared his throat, and turned to Neville. The boy had gotten even taller, much to Harry's consternation. "So…Neville, how was your summer?"

* * *

The lingering pain could be felt as Harry sat with his classmates in the Great Hall. It hurt, but not too much- like a dull uncomfortable feeling. It lingered around his bits and abdomen, and it seemed to go up his back, shoulders, and chest. It seemed to have spread over the past month. He also had more headaches, and got dizzy once or twice- he could contribute the headaches to Mrs. Weasley's and Hermione's yelling, and the dizziness to the change in his food habits.

He didn't quite understand it. Whenever he hurt before, it wasn't usually for this long. Then again, _it_ hadn't happened to him in a long time, and his Uncle had done _it_ a lot more often that summer than he'd ever hurt Harry as a child.

Still, he was able to move around easily. His stomach was fluttering with excitement, and he stared at the fork that had been inches from his hand- it had levitated slightly.

Harry grabbed it quickly, hoping no one noticed. No one did. That was…strange. Had he done that? Hazy memories of accidentally levitating objects at Number four came to mind- but he hadn't done that in years!

What the hell was going on? He was distracted temporarily by the sorting- there were quite a few first years this year- and many more were sorted into Gryffindor in comparison to the other houses. Still, he plastered a smile on his face when each of the first years glanced his way, sitting not too far away from him and his friends.

The new Defense Professor was introduced- an Auror by the name of Larson. Many of the girls giggled and stared at him, whispering about how cute he was. Detachedly, Harry thought the man was rather good looking. Harry blushed, looking down at his plate. He thought he'd gotten over that after Cho...he steadfastly refused to be a homo- not after what his Uncle had done to him. After what his Uncle had called him. Fag, Homo, Freak... he shook in his seat, clutching the edge of the bench.

The man, sweaty and smelly on top of him, Harry begging and crying- his eyes shut-

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, sounding worried.

And just like that, he was thrown out of the memories. He looked over at her. "Are you okay?" She whispered, as Dumbledore was talking about the rules.

"I'm fine."

Hermione gave him a slight nod, and didn't ask anything else. He'd noticed over the holidays that both Ron and Hermione were careful not to wheedle him with too many questions. He was thankful. He felt bad enough that he kept the Prophecy and everything else from them- if they ever asked, he would lie.

He hated to lie. He idly rubbed the scar on the top of his hand. That was one mark that never went away- that stupid cursed quill!

He and Hermione, along with the other prefects, led the first years to the dorms. They met up with McGonagall on the way there.

"How did you-" Harry started, but the woman interrupted him. How had she gotten from the Great Hall to the dorms so quickly?

"I believe we have a problem, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I would ask the seventh year prefects to do this, but I trust the two of you a bit more." The seventh year prefects were with the others in their year, far behind Harry and Hermione, who were leading the group with the first year.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Harry asked, while Hermione quieted the first years.

"I'm sure you've both noticed the unusual amount of first years sorted into our House this year-" Harry and Hermione grinned at this, while the first years giggled. Professor McGonagall tried to look sternly at them, but failed. She had a notoriously soft spot for the Gryffindors, especially Harry and Hermione.

"The castle seemed to arrange something a little bit different for them- they have separate rooms from the main boy's and girl's dorms. However, it seems the castle wanted them to be looked after as well- a bed vanished from the upper year dorms, and were added to the first year dorms..."

The woman looked pleadingly at them, and Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. Sharing with first years? Harry glanced at the first year boys, who were gaping at him, and the girls who couldn't take their eyes off of him.

"Uh...well..."

"We'll do it." Hermione said determinedly, with a glint in her eye. Harry knew then that she had had an idea.

McGonagall looked relieved. "Thank you both." She let them into the common room. They instantly noticed the extra archway next to the fire place.

"The girls will be to the left, I believe, and boys to the right." She pointed at the top of the small staircase, to either sets of dorms.

Harry stared. This...had definitely not been here last year. "Wait, you said the castle did all this?" He blurted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, don't you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_? The castle is partially sentient!"

"Oh. I...er, knew that."

McGonagall smiled slightly. "I suggest you get the first years settled, I'll let the others know what's going on." She headed down to the common room, while Harry and Hermione shared a glance. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Alright, boys follow me." Harry said, and went up the stairs. Hermione did the same.

The first thing, Harry noticed, was that the room was different than the usual dorm rooms. As there were more first years than usual- nine boys, and eight girls, to be exact, they were not only arranged differently, but even the furniture was different.

Each of the boys would have to share a bunk bed. "Bunk beds!" One of the boys yelled, and started for one, but Harry grabbed him by the collar, yanking him back.

"Okay, we're going to do this in an...organized way. Each of you has a trunk- they are already placed at the foot of each bed. That will be your bunk. I don't want you guys fighting over who gets the top or the bottom bunk- if you do, I will assign you beds, got it?" Harry said, using the steady voice he used during DA lessons.

All the boys nodded quickly, and went from bed to bed, searching for their trunks. They eventually found them.

Harry found his own at the far side of the room, next to the loo door. He watched the boys start preparing for bed, and noticed one hedging towards him, looking uncomfortable. He was rather small, with sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Um...Mister Potter sir?" He asked meekly. Harry smiled.

"Just call me Harry." He glanced towards the two trunks. "So, you'll be my bunk mate, eh?"

The boy looked down at his feet, nodding. Harry could see he was a bit shy.

"Well, I'd like to have the bottom bunk, if you don't mind. Is that alright with you?" He asked. The kid probably wanted the top bunk anyways. The boy nodded quickly, still not looking him in the eye. Harry tilted his head, surveying him. He was rather small, compared to the other first years. He moved his trunk off to the side, tucking it in between the dresser, and the night table. He'd unpack later- it looked like these kids were going to be a handful tonight.

The boys started to unpack, and Harry started a game- they had to share something about themselves, and they'd each earn a point to Gryffindor- they'd have to take turns, though. He learnt three of the boys were purebloods, four were halfbloods, and two were muggleborns- including his bunkmate, Tim Barnes.

Harry dressed in the loo, and came back out to see the two purebloods making fun of Tim. One of the halfbloods chimed in. "Hey, he's Tiny Tim! Kinda like that Christmas story!"

"It's _A Christmas Carol_, by Dickens." Harry said flatly. "There will be no bullying here at this school. I mean it- points will be taken away if I catch any of you."

"Even the Slytherins?" One of the boys asked, making a face.

Harry raised a brow. "You lot hate Slytherin already, do you? Why?"

None of them could really answer at first. "Uh...they're Slytherins! They're slimy-" "And mean!" "And ugly!" The boys chuckled. Tim grabbed his pajamas, and left for the loo.

"None of that! They're your classmates. You'll be in classes together for the next seven years- you'll all need to try to get along. You never know, you might even need their help one day in an assignment. Now, it's late, you should get some sleep."

The boys undressed quickly, and pulled on their pajamas. Harry turned down the covers on his bed. Was he ever that young? Well...yeah. He hated the Slytherins as a first year too. That was rather silly of him, he realized. He hadn't even known them back then.

Still, some of them _were_ bastards. Would they have been bastards to him, if he'd given them a chance, though?

Tim came out of the loo, and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. Harry watched his feet go up, and he frowned. He shook his head, and dimmed the lamps with a murmured spell. He laid there, listening to the boys get settled into their beds. Tim, above him, was very still and quiet.

Harry woke in the middle of the night to sniffling, and a creaking above him. Harry sat up slowly, and frowned. There it was, another sniffle. He got out of his bed slowly, and saw Tim sitting up in bed, hands curled around himself.

"Tim?" Harry whispered.

The boy jumped, and looked at him with wide eyes. "Mr. Pott-Harry!" He whispered back. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"That's okay." Harry said, watching him. "Can't sleep?"

The boy shrugged, and didn't answer. He wiped a tear away quickly.

Harry glanced around the dorm. All the others were sleeping. "Come on." He held out his hands to the boy. The boy looked at him guardedly. Harry smiled. "Want some hot chocolate? I can get a House elf to get us some."

"What's a house elf?" The boy asked, scooting forward. Harry picked him up, and set him down on the floor. He guided the small boy out of the dorm gently, and down the stairs. Harry noted the too-large shirt and worn looking pants. The boy was barefoot- no socks or slippers to warm his feet from the cold stones of the castle. He was dressed much like Harry was.

"A house elf is...well, a creature. They work here at the castle. They cook, and clean. They're really nice. I'm friends with some of them."

"I didn't see any." The boy said, looking a bit confused. Harry led him to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"That's because they're hiding." Harry said with a wink. "All you have to do is call their name...Dobby? Winky?"

Two elves popped up in front of them. Dobby was brimming with excitement, while Winky was looking a little bedraggled.

"How cans we help you Mister Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked, hopping up and down. Winky stared at Harry, and tilted her head after a moment. She suddenly smiled, and perked up a bit.

"Could you please get a cup of hot chocolate for me and my friend Tim here?"

The two elves nodded. Winky added. "Would you likes some biscuits, and maybe some snacks?"

Harry grinned. He was feeling a bit peckish, after all. "Why not? Tim, what's your favorite kind of biscuit?"

Tim mumbled "Chocolate Chip" towards his knees.

"Right away sirs!" The two of them popped away.

Harry raised a brow. "I'm glad Winky is feeling better."

"Winky?"

"The girl elf. She was...sad, last year."

"Oh."

Harry and Tim sat for a bit. Harry tried to figure out how to talk to the kid. "So...um, are you homesick?"

The boy looked at him oddly, and Harry went on. "I mean, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Even my friend Ron was homesick for a little while when we were first years."

"You weren't?" The boy asked quietly.

Harry shrugged, looking away. He'd never been homesick.

"So...tell me about your family. Have any brothers or sisters?"

The boy nodded. "Yep. I have a little brother. He's four. He's...um, like me."

Harry grinned. "Magical, you mean? That's neat. I know muggleborns are pretty rare, but it does tend to run in families. The Creevey brothers are both muggleborns- their Father is a milkman."

"Oh. Um... I have an older sister too. She's sixteen. But she...left."

Harry's brow rose. "She ran away?"

The boy looked down at his knees, and the two of them jumped as the elves popped back into the room, laden with two trays. Winky brought over the tea table, and set the huge tray of biscuits and snacks down, while Dobby poured the hot chocolate.

"Is Mister Harry Potter sir and Mister Tim needing anything else?" Dobby asked. For some reason, his big eyes kept going to Harry's stomach. Winky was beaming for some reason, and there was a bit of color in her cheeks. She kept straightening her apron, and fiddling with her cap.

"Uh...no. Thank you." Harry said, a little uncertain.

"I is preparing healthy snacks too! Growing children is needing lots of healthy snacks!" Winky chirped.

Harry did see the slices apples, pears, grapes, and oranges, as well as some cheese and bread- of course, there were tons of sweets as well. "This is quite a banquet. Thank you both."

They both bowed to him, grinning, and popped away.

"They're a bit odd, but I like them anyways." Harry said, shrugging it off. He handed a mug of hot chocolate to Tim, who stared at it.

"It's got marshmallows, just like I like!" The boy squeaked.

Harry smiled. "House elves have a habit of knowing things- that's part of their magic."

Tim looked up at him with wide eyes.

The two of them sat and sipped their hot chocolates, and munched on the snacks the elves had provided.

Eventually, Harry steered the conversation back towards Tim's family. They'd talked about classes, and the Professors already, and Harry wanted to know more about Tim's family. He'd thought about running away a number of times when he'd been small. It...worried him.

"So...do you miss your sister?" Harry asked Tim quietly.

The boy nodded, a bit hesitant. "Yeah."

"Why'd she leave? If I can ask?"

Tim looked down at his empty mug. "Well...she and Dad were always...fighting. She...she got sick, and she had to go to the hospital. She said I had to look after Joey- that's my little brother- while she was away. But...then I got my letter." He sniffled. "And now I can't look after him."

"Do you think your sister will come back?" Harry asked gently. He'd mistakenly thought she'd run away. He wondered what had happened to the girl.

"I...I don't know. I...I I miss her." He began to cry.

Harry set their cups aside, and pulled the boy into a hug. He was so small. He almost felt like he was going to cry. He hated seeing kids crying. "Shh...it's okay." He rocked the boy back and forth. "Everything will be alright. You'll see. You can write your sister, and your Father, and even your little brother. Have you got an owl?"

The boy nodded quickly. Harry smiled. "Good. Write them, say, in a few days, and tell them all about Hogwarts. And tell them that you love them, and that you miss them, and ask them how they are doing. That way, you'll know if your little brother is being taken care of- after all...your Father can look after him." Harry ruffled the boy's hair, noting the boy's expression. It didn't seem to make him any happier. "I'll help you write it, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Harry yawned as he led the first year boys into the common room. He had to smile as Hermione led the girls in- they were lined up into two rows, and were dressed and prepared properly for the day. Harry glanced to the boys, who looked a little messy...but at least they had all the bits and bobs of their uniforms on.

"Ready?" Harry asked, watching Hermione survey the boys.

She nodded quickly, and Harry yawned again. "Long night?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, glancing to Tim, who was staring at his feet. Hermione's eyes softened, and she smiled. "Let's go. We'll all sit together!"

Harry and Hermione showed the first years how to get to the Great Hall again, and they all sat together. As soon as Harry sat down, food appeared in his plate. Hermione looked at his plate oddly.

"Uh...I've never seen that happen before."

"Me either. But...um, Dobby and Winky seemed a bit enthusiastic last night."

Hermione raised a brow.

"I was feeling a bit peckish. I had some snacks, that's all." Harry defended himself. "I didn't want to get caught in the halls on my first night." He winked at Tim, who smiled shyly.

She rolled her eyes, and started to lecture the girls about good behavior for their first day.

Ron came in with their classmates, and nudged Tim, who was sitting beside Harry. "Budge over, midget." Tim hastened to do just that, bumping down the entire line of boys.

Harry glared at Ron. "Ron, that wasn't nice."

Ron shrugged, grabbing food and putting it onto his plate. "I always sit with you. And where were you last night? McGonagall gave some speech about the first years-"

"Harry and I are looking after them. We're staying in the rooms with them."

Ron started to laugh. Harry and Hermione frowned. "Man, I am glad I don't have to put up with ickle firsties! Could you just imagine- ow! Hermione!"

"It slipped." Hermione growled.

* * *

Harry managed to write out directions for the first years so that they could get to their classes- he knew the castle better than anyone, so he knew all the best shortcuts. Hermione had him copy the directions with a spell so that each of their first years had a set.

McGonagall looked approvingly at them as she handed them their own schedules. "I'd like to talk to you before dinner this evening, Mr. Potter." She said quietly, and went on to pass schedules about.

* * *

Harry went to Double Herbology, which was with the Hufflepuffs. That was always an interesting class. After lunch, he went to Charms. They were reviewing, but he still struggled with the spell for some reason, even though he'd done it alright last term. Then he had a free period. He took the time to unpack his things properly, and posted the room rules that he and Hermione devised together over lunch. Showers were limited to fifteen minutes in the mornings, so that everyone would have a turn. No name calling, no bullying, and they were to be in the room by nine, and asleep by ten. They were to make their own beds, and keep the room tidy (that was Hermione's idea).

Harry added a few rules of his own. Saturdays nights, they were in the dorm by eight, and they would play games together. He'd gotten a set of cards from Seamus- the boy had taught him enough card games over the years that he could teach the boys how to play. Also, the boys were to write their families once a week. He'd seen enough angry letters from Mrs. Weasley to know that it would be expected. He wouldn't force that rule, but he would certainly encourage it.

Harry went to McGonagall's office before dinner. He knocked on her door.

"Come in."

He went in, and saw the women looking over some papers. She gave him a slight smile, and motioned towards the seat in front of her desk. Harry sat, and with a wave of her wand, she transfigured a tea set with some tea. "Just a light tea, eh? We have dinner soon, after all." She winked at him.

They each had a cup of tea, and the woman got down to business. "You see, Harry, I've offered Alicia captainship again, but she has chosen to focus on her NEWTS this year."

"Er...rightly so." Harry murmured, knowing where this is going. "Actually...I needed to talk to you about Quidditch."

The woman's eyes changed ever so slightly. She glanced at the trophy on the shelf. "I...had a feeling you might do this. I understand. You have...other responsibilities."

Harry felt relief fill him, but at the same time, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. It's just...I get injured practically every time I play. I can't afford any injuries- not now. And...I would like to continue the DA."

A smile spread on her face suddenly, and there was a glimmer in her eye. "Oh?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could make it a school sanctioned club? The students have been asking my friends and I about it, and-"

"I would be mad to say no- the Defense Score Averages from last year were much higher than they have been in quite some time."

Harry's eyes went round.

"I will speak to the Headmaster, and to our new Defense Professor about it. As the Defense Professor, Professor Larson will need to be the advisor..." She leant forward, looking at him seriously. "Between you and me, this man is very experienced, and knows what he is doing. He's done work internationally, and has been trained by some of the best. He'll have quite a bit to teach everyone, so I think your group might be a good supplementary group."

Harry grinned, hoping this guy was all that McGonagall hinted at.

She leant back. "So, how was your first night with the first years?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "A bit rowdy, but I got them settled in. I've made a few rules- hopefully that will make things easier for everyone." He ran a hand through his hair. "There was one, however, that got a little homesick..."

She chuckled. "Yes, there always seems to be one. I'm glad you were able to help him." She stood, and Harry followed her.

The two of them walked down the corridor. "The truth is, these children look up to you. I know you hate...what the papers say- believe me, I do, but that doesn't change what the children feel about you. If you can help them, encourage them, that will make all the difference in the world."

Harry followed her onto a staircase, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Have you given any thought to teaching?" McGonagall asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "Not...as a career...no." Harry said, thoughts racing. He was gobsmacked.

"It's just a thought." She gave him a rare smile, and walked off.

Harry paused for a moment on the staircase. It began to shift, but Harry went forward, hoping to catch it before it sent him somewhere else. He jumped, startled, as the staircase suddenly halted, and moved backwards, towards the stairwell. He walked quickly, patting the banister.

"Uh...thanks castle?" He murmured, feeling a bit confused. In all his years at the school, that had never, ever happened. The staircases were notoriously tricky to navigate.

As soon as he sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, he asked her a question. "You said the castle was sentient, right?"

The girl looked at him oddly, breaking a bread roll in half. "...yes. Why do you ask?"

"Hullo Harry." The first year girls greeted, giggling.

Harry blushed, and waved to them half heartedly, but his attention was on Hermione.

"Well, I was on a staircase. I had paused for a bit too long, and it started to move. I decided to go ahead, and _it moved back_."

Hermione looked down at her plate, looking lost in thought. "I have a theory." She glanced around. "I've been thinking of it for some time. But I couldn't find any concrete evidence. I...we'll talk later." She said quickly as she saw Ron approaching them.

"Budge over." Ron ordered Tim. Harry put a hand on Tim's shoulder when the boy started to move, keeping him in place.

Harry gave his friend a Look. "Ron, be nice."

"Budge over, please?" Ron said, more than asked. Tim still moved anyways, shrugging off Harry's hand. Ron sat down in his place.

* * *

That night, he and Hermione stood on the landing, in between the first year's girls and boy's dorms. The common room was packed that night- they could talk privately here.

"Look, I've been doing some thinking. And quite a bit of research. I started back in our second year-"

Harry's eyes went round. "What?"

"When I first heard you speak Parseltongue. I did some research into your family tree. The thing is...I couldn't find it. Almost every pureblood in wizarding history is listed in their geneology books, but I couldn't find your family's geneology. I looked...everywhere." She ran her hands through her wild hair, looking frantic. Imagine, Hermione not being able to find a book! That must have driven her mad.

"What, so you think I'm really Slytherins' heir? C'mon, you and I both know it's-"

"Maybe you're not a direct descendant, I don't know, okay? And what about the Gryffindor Sword?"

"What about it?" Harry asked warily.

"Do you think that sword would have appeared for just anyone? No!" She lowered her voice, glancing around. "I think that's why the House Elves are so loyal to you- why they already have food in your plate- why the stairs move-"

"But that thing with the stairs has never happened before, and the food-"

"I bet...I bet Voldemort knows somehow, and that's why he went after your family!" She blurted.

Harry flinched as if he'd been stuck. He looked down at the floor, trying to calm his breathing. He hadn't told anyone the Prophecy.

"Hermione...he went after them because of the Prophecy."

Her eyes were wide. "But...it broke..." She said, confused. Harry grabbed her hand, and tugged her up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

He scanned the dorm quickly- it was empty. He shut the door behind them, and spoke quietly, urgently.

"Look, the thing is...Dumbledore knew the Prophecy. He was the one that heard it originally."

"He knew..." She looked at him with wild eyes, grabbing his upper arms. "He told you...that night, after the Ministry... didn't he?" She began to cry. "What does it say?"

Harry bit his lip. "The thing is...Voldemort didn't hear all of it. He didn't hear the end. Basically, he heard enough to narrow it down to two couples, and their babies. Children born at the end of July, to parents who'd faced off Voldemort three times. Me and Neville."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Neville's parents were attacked-"

"Right. And mine were killed."

She closed her eyes, looking ill. "He came after the both of you when you would be most defenseless...what else does it say?"

"That his Equal would be marked-" Her breath hitched at this, looking as though she wanted to say something desperately. "And that...his Equal would have the Power He Knows Not. I've got to kill him, or die trying."

"What is...this power?" She asked quietly, visibly shaken.

"I dunno." Harry said, sounding defeated. "That's the thing."

She shook her head. "There's something more...why did he choose you? Neville's a pureblood. See, this just supports my theory...if he somehow knew you were related to Gryffindor, or maybe even Slytherin, he would see you as more of an Equal- after all, he calls himself the Slytherin heir, doesn't he?"

Harry shrugged, turning away from her. "I don't know. I really don't-" It was then that he saw Tim standing in the doorway of the loo, his eyes wide. Tim ducked out of view quickly, before Hermione could see him. Harry turned back to her. "Hermione...I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed early. Don't tell Ron...not yet, okay?"

She nodded, looking as though she understood. "Okay. I'll...see you in the morning, then." She left quietly, and Harry turned towards the loo.

"Tim? It's okay to come out now."

The boy walked out of the loo, looking unsure of himself.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to listen in..." He stammered.

Harry shook his head. "It's okay." He knelt down in front of the visibly nervous boy. "Hey...you're not going to be in trouble."

"Is...is Miss Hermione your girlfriend?" The boy asked meekly.

Harry laughed. The kid had heard all of that, and that was all he could ask? "No. She's...like a sister to me. She's my best friend, that's all."

"Oh." Sad blue eyes met his under sandy fringe. "So...this...Voldewhatsit guy...he killed your parents?"

Harry tilted his head. "You haven't heard the story?"

Tim shook his head. "I heard you were famous, but...but I was too scared to ask why. Everyone just seemed to know." He mumbled.

Harry stood, and held out his hand to Tim. The boy took it, and they walked towards their bunk. Harry pulled out his photo album, and the two of them sat on Harry's bed.

"Well, I didn't even know I was famous until I was a first year just like yourself." Harry said with a sad smile. "You see, I grew up not knowing magic. Not knowing about the wizarding world or anything."

"Like me."

"Right." Harry nodded, and opened the book. There, was a picture of James, Lily, and baby Harry. They all looked very happy.

"Those are my parents. I didn't even know what they looked like until I got this photo in my first year." The boy scooted over a bit, to look at the photo closer.

"The pictures move!"

"That's right." He turned the page, showing Tim some more pictures. "You see...because my Mum and Dad were dead, I grew up with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. My Aunt was my Mother's sister, and all three were muggles."

"You have any pictures of them?" The boy asked.

Harry shook his head. "No." He said quietly. And he never would, either. Especially not in this book. "They weren't...very nice." He said lamely. Tim stared up at him with wide, searching eyes.

Harry looked away. "Anyways, they always told me magic wasn't real, even though my Aunt knew better. They, um, thought magic was...weird. But I still did all sorts of accidental magic- it just couldn't be helped. I got my letter the day I turned eleven- Hagrid- he's this big guy here." He pointed to a picture of Hagrid waving. "He was the one that delivered it."

"Oh, I've seen him up at the table. He's really big."

"Yeah. But he's really nice- not scary at all. His pets, on the other hand..." He grinned, remembering. "Once, he had a three headed dog named Fluffy, and a dragon named Norbert-"

"Norbert?"

"Yeah. Well, it was actually a girl, so they renamed her Norberta. Lemme tell you the story about- oh, wait, I was going to tell you about Voldemort." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, in my first year, there was a Professor, Professor Quirrel. I didn't know it at the time, but..."

* * *

Harry sat down next to the boys at the breakfast table, grinning as his breakfast appeared in his plate. "What they're doing is pretty nice for me, but I think I should talk to Dobby and Winky."

Hermione sniffed. "I should think so! You know how I feel about the elves."

"You don't like them, Miss Hermione?" Tim asked.

Hermione pursed her lips. "They're not paid. They're little more than slaves."

Tim tilted his head. "Well...maybe they just like helping people?"

Hermione looked as though she was about to say something, when Harry grinned, ruffling Tim's hair. "Don't get her started, Tim. She'll be on for ages about SPEW."

"It's not SPEW, it's-"

"Hey you lot. Budge over...er, please." Ron greeted, looking down at Tim. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, just sit beside me!"

The girls giggled as Ron sat next to Hermione.

"Is Ron your boyfriend, Miss Hermione?" Tim asked.

Harry laughed at his friend's expressions. Their faces were bright red, and neither of them looked at each other. What was with this kid?

* * *

Harry went to his first Defense Class that afternoon. Most of the class was taken up by a test- it was rather similar to the OWLS, except there were some more advanced questions on there that Harry knew was NEWT (and higher) level. He still did quite well on it, he felt. He was one of the last to finish- he could see people looking at him curiously as they walked out of the classroom. They had been allowed to leave as soon as they'd finished.

Only Hermione and Neville were still writing when he finished. Neville looked as though he was freaking out a bit, presperation was on his brow. Harry handed over his exam, and started to walk away, with Professor Larson called after him.

"Mr. Potter, stay after, please."

Harry stood nervously, fiddling with the strap on his bag, watching Hermione and Neville finish up. He could see a glimpse of the girl's tiny, but tidy writing filling the pages, while Neville was frantically checking his answers and going back to correct them.

Harry watched them closely. He knew the two of them enough that they would both get some of the answers wrong- not because they didn't know the answers, but because of _how_ they answered. Hermione finished, and Neville finished closely after. The two of them gave a slight nod to Harry, and he knew that the two of them would be waiting right outside. Ron had probably gone on to lunch already.

Larson was looking over Harry's exam with a practiced eye. "Concise answers. I'll check a bit more thoroughly later on." He said abruptly. He looked Harry in the eye, and Harry looked down at his feet, feeling nervous for some reason.

"So, Professor McGonagall tells me you are interested in forming a Defense Club. The staff regaled me with stories about your adventures and things, but I think I'd like to hear from _you_ about why you think you're qualified to lead this...Defense Association."

"Well..."

"Look at me, boy, when you're talking to me."

Harry flinched, not liking that tone. He set his jaw, and met the man's gaze. "Well, I started the group last year to help my classmates. Our Defense Professor last year refused to teach us properly, so we...I decided that we needed to learn. So we formed the group."

"So...for grades?" The man looked at him speculatively.

Harry shook his head. "Certainly not just for the grades. I'm sure you're aware of Voldemort's return. My friends did not know how to defend themselves properly." He frowned. "We had to cover a lot of material- many of our Defense Professors over the years were...lacking. Many of them have gotten better at defending themselves, and we covered enough material so that they would pass their OWLS and NEWTS, but they're still...rather untrained."

"Why you?"

Harry lifted his chin. "I've faced Voldemort five times now, not including the time he attacked me as a baby and killed my parents. He keeps coming after me, and everyone that I know. It's...a precaution. Voldemort _will_ come after my friends if he ever got the chance- I need to make sure that they live through it." He said steadily.

Larson tilted his head. "So if I turn this down, you'll still do the group, won't you?"

Harry nodded.

Larson smiled suddenly, his seriousness gone. Apparently he'd answered correctly. If some of Harry's female classmates had been there, they probably would have swooned. "Alright then. The staff explained to me, as an advisor, is that I don't have to attend the meetings, but I can look in on you lot sometimes. Also, I will need a schedule of meetings, and your lesson plans. You...er know how to do lesson plans, right?"

Harry grinned. "I do. I'll submit them to you within the week. I made some last year, for the DA. That syllabus you gave us will be a good departure point." Larson raised his brow.

"So, you don't mind if my Partner and I check in on you guys?"

"Er...no. Anyone is welcome. Once we start the meetings, anyone will be allowed to look in."

Harry was dismissed, and Hermione and Neville followed him.

"Well?" Hermione asked. "Did you talk about the DA?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It's on. I'll have to figure out a schedule and a syllabus, and turn it in to him." Neville grinned broadly, and Hermione squealed.

"I can't wait to tell everyone! What are we going to cover?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, we're going to review over everything from last year, certainly, and then use Larson's syllabus as a departure point. It _was_ a pretty good syllabus."

"Could we cover shields again? I had a bit of trouble answering some of the questions about them on the exam just now." Neville said quietly, and the three of them turned around the corner.

* * *

On Friday, Harry came back to the dorms, feeling a bit under the weather. He'd been in the library for the past couple of hours, doing some homework. He smiled as all the boys greeted him. He dropped his bag on the floor next to his bunk. He yawned. "Keep it down guys, I'm feelin' a bit tired tonight."

He dressed into his pajamas, and pulled on his dressing robe. He took out his Defense book and his lesson plans, and spread them out on his bed. He started to work, when he noticed one of the boys was missing.

"Where's Tim?"

"He's got detention."

Harry's brows raised. "Detention! It's the first week! Who does he have detention with?"

"That git, Snape."

"Professor Snape." Harry muttered, correcting them absently, standing from his bed. "It's after curfew. He usually doesn't keep them long after curfew. I hope he didn't run into anyone." He grabbed his wand, and slipped it into his robes pocket. "I'll be back. You lot stay here."

The boys nodded, and Harry walked quickly out of the room. Harry heard some of his friends greet him as he went into the common room. He waved to them distractedly, and headed down to the dungeons. He knew Tim was the sort of kid that the Slytherins would love to pick on- he just hoped he was alright. And what had Tim done to get a detention? Even Harry hadn't had detention with Snape in his first week of school as a first year. Points taken, yes, but detention?

He was about to knock of Professor Snape's office door when he heard crying. He scowled, and knocked briskly on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

The door was opened roughly, and Snape glared at him. "What is it Potter?"

Harry frowned. "Is Tim Barnes there? It's after curfew, and his roommates said he was in detention with you."

Snape furrowed a brow. "We're not finished. I will escort him myself-"

"Harry!" Tim cried, and pushed his way past the Professor and hugged Harry around the middle, crying into his dressing robe.

Harry looked down at the boy worriedly, putting a hand on the back of the boy's head. Harry glared ferociously at Snape. "What did you _do_?" He hissed.

Snape frowned, and let them into his office. Harry glanced around. Nothing looked out of place, except for a black bag on the man's desk. It was opened, and there were several vials on the desk.

"He...he was gonna poison me!" Tim wailed.

"I was not going to poison you!" Snape roared, and Tim retreated behind Harry, hiding behind the older boy. Harry's wand was in his hand before he realized it.

"I think there's been a miscommunication." Harry said steadily. "Tim, sit down. Professor, you're scaring him."

No one moved, but Snape's scowl faded away. Harry sighed, and sat down, pulling Tim into his lap.

"Tell me what's going on. Professor Snape wouldn't actually poison you." Harry said quietly, and picked up one of the vials on the desk. "This is a...bruise salve, see? It's light blue, and milky looking. Most poisons are darker- wait...are you hurt?" Harry looked over the boy.

Tim couldn't look him in the eye.

Snape crossed his arms. "I noticed something while he was cleaning the cauldrons earlier. Mr. Barnes, show him."

Tim slowly raised one of his sleeves, and Harry paled, seeing the fading bruises there.

"And the other one."

Tim raised his other sleeve, sniffling.

Harry and Snape shared a look. Harry swallowed, his chest feeling tight for some reason. "Merlin...Tim...who hurt you?" He asked.

Tim just buried his head into Harry's chest, crying. Snape sighed.

"As you can see, I was not trying to hurt you, Mr. Barnes. I was trying to help you."

Tim sniffled. Harry looked at the Professor. "How would he know that? He doesn't know what healing potions look like? He can't trust anyone-"

"I'm not going to have an injured child exacerbate his injuries because of a stupid detention! I can do this here, or I can take him to the hospital wing, where it's likely that everyone will know by tomorrow morning."

Harry knew how true that was. "Tim?"

"Uh huh?" The boy wiped his eyes.

"Can...can you tell me- _us_ what happened? We're only trying to help. _I_ won't tell anyone." It was unspoken that Snape might, if there was a problem. Harry knew this, by looking at the man.

"My...My Dad." The boy whispered. "That's how Angie got hurt too."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling ill all of a sudden. "And your little brother...that's why you have to protect him?"

Tim nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. Dad wasn't so bad before, but Mum left, and he got...mean. Angie and Dad started fighting all the time, and he just sort of...snapped. He hurt her. She protected us for a while, but then she had to go to the hospital. She...she wasn't there to protect us. And now I'm not there to protect Joey... 'cos I'm here."

Snape handed Harry some of the vials silently. Harry continued to talk to the boy, trying to calm him down. "Do you have any other family? Grandparents or something?"

"Gram and Grandpa live in London." The boy sniffled. "They're nice. They always give us candy."

Harry smiled. "So they could look after your brother and sister while you're here, then?"

"I...guess so."

Harry glanced at Snape, and the man gave him a slight nod. He'd talk to the Headmaster and try to get something arranged. Harry smiled, and held up the first vial. "Okay. We'll see what we can do about that. Now...could you take this potion? It'll make you feel better, okay?"

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

The boy drank the first vial down. "That's good, Tim. Let's try to get these others in you, alright?" He said quietly. After Tim was finished with the potions, he closed his eyes, leaning against Harry.

"Harry...when you said...your relatives were mean...were they mean like my Dad?" Tim asked quietly. Harry could feel Snape staring at them. He avoided the man's gaze.

"Yes. They were. But I turned out alright, didn't I?" He joked halfheartedly, and watched the boy's breathing deepen.

"...kay." The boy murmured. Harry watched him fall asleep, and he breathed in deep, trying to keep from crying. He should have seen it, he should have noticed. He didn't look at Snape once as he started to stand, picking the boy up. He winced. Tim was heavier than he looked- this was going to be a long walk to the common room.

Snape took the boy from his arms, and their eyes met. For a moment...he could see a glimmer of something in the man's eyes. But as quick as it appeared, it was gone again.

"It's after curfew. He needs to get to bed. Open the door." Harry did that, watching Snape carry the boy down the corridor. Harry followed them quickly. He thought about what the boy must have been through, what he had been through, and for a moment, he thought about a memory he'd seen during his occulemncy lessons.

"I do suggest you'll keep the events of tonight to yourself, Mr. Potter." Snape said quietly.

"Of course." Harry whispered back. "We'll have to wake him before we get to the Gryffindor corridor. The Fat Lady talks too much."

Snape nodded, and they went up the stairs.

"Is it true? Or did you just tell him that to make him feel better?" Snape finally asked.

Harry didn't meet his eyes. "You saw the memories."

"I didn't see all of them."

"No. You didn't." Harry whispered, and glanced around. "Okay, this is a good spot." He ran a hand through Tim's hair, and the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"Tim? Hon, we've arrived to the Gryffindor corridor. We're almost to the dorms, alright?"

The boy was a bit startled as he realized that Snape, of all people, was carrying him. He was put down, and Harry took his hand, smiling at him gently. "Let's get you to bed. A good rest is what you need." He glanced over his shoulder to the Professor. "Thank you" He mouthed, and the two of them walked to the Gryffindor common room. The man watched them go, with an odd expression on his face.

The other boys were in bed by the time they had gotten up to the room. Tim dressed in the loo, while Harry put his things away for the night. He'd work on his DA things later. He turned down the covers, and Tim approached the bunk.

"Harry?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Could...could I sleep with you tonight?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "You sure?"

"I...I don't think I'll be able to sleep good tonight...I...have nightmares, sometimes." The boy said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Hop in. You'll have to be up early, though, okay?"

Tim nodded quickly, and crawled into the bed. Harry got in as well, drawing the curtain around them. The boy was trying his best to give Harry his space- he was balled up in a tiny ball- Harry sighed, and pulled the child to his chest, wrapping an arm around him.

"It's okay."

Tim sniffled, hugging him around the middle. "Do you think we could live with Gram and Granpa?"

"Professor Snape will certainly try to arrange it, now that we know what's going on." Harry said quietly, weaving his hand into the boy's hair.

"He...the Professor...was so mean. I can't believe he would try to help me."

Harry smiled slightly. "Oh...well, sometimes he is mean. But...he's a very good man. He just...hides it sometimes."

"Huh?"

"He's saved my life. More than once. It's late- I'll tell you the story another day."

"Does it involve another dragon?" The boy asked hopefully, fiddling with the necklace around Harry's neck. Harry stilled the boy's hand with a gentle touch.

"No. Go to sleep."

Tim snuggled into his side a bit more. "I like this. Mummy used to do this when I was really little. I...I missed it. I'm such a baby, aren't I?"

"No. I never got to do this with my Mum either." Harry said. He kind of liked this too. He remembered when he was little, and had his own nightmares...he never had anyone to cuddle up with. Maybe that was why he didn't mind doing it so much for Tim. "Now, get to sleep."

* * *

The second week of term began. Harry finished his lesson plans, and turned them into Professor Larson. Hermione had gotten a pass from Flitwick for the Restricted section, for an assignment, and was also checking the shelves like mad for any books on Harry's geneology.

Harry was split. He knew that sort of information was important, but at the same time, it was something else that would make him different. Part of him really didn't want to know. He decided to focus on other things, instead. In the third week of term, he found out Snape and the Headmaster had gone to the muggle world to find out what was going on with Tim's family.

Tim's sister had run away from the hospital, and had gone back to get her brothers, only to find that Tim had gone off to a magical school, and Joey very injured. She ended up changing the locks on the house while their Father was away at work one day. He was understandably upset, and beat the girl again.

So when the Headmaster and Professor Snape came to the house, in a quick decision, they moved Angie and Joey to their Grandparent's house, and reported their Father to the authorities.

Tim was taken out of Hogwarts one Saturday afternoon to meet with his siblings and his Grandparents. The boy was all smiles when he came back, and Harry couldn't be happier for him.

* * *

September moved into October, and Harry still wasn't feeling any better. He was still feeling queasy once in a while, and was so tired. He contributed his exhaustion to the DA training- more students than ever before had joined. Even the younger students were in on it- they were being taught more basic things, of course, but they were still learning. It wasn't that unusual to see one or two staff members as well, helping him. Harry was happy that everyone was learning so much. There had been another breakout at Azkaban, freeing all those that they'd captured at the Ministry of Magic.

Those who'd been in the Battle put extra effort into their training.

One afternoon, Harry was in the middle of walking around the Room of Requirement, looking over everyone's shields when he suddenly became very dizzy. He stumbled slightly, and leant against the wall.

"Harry?" Hermione, Susan, and Neville all asked at once- they had been the ones closest to him.

Harry smiled slightly at them. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell. I think I forgot to eat lunch-"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter-"

"I'll go to the kitchens! I'll be fine." He swallowed, trying to get his bearings again. "Just...um, continue with what you were doing."

"You're pushing yourself too hard." Hermione whispered, helping him to stand. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey-"

"It's nothing Hermione. Forget it. I just need something to eat, that's all." Harry said quietly, but his tone shut her up. She gave him a slight nod.

* * *

Harry walked to the kitchens, and grinned as he was surrounded by elves. "Well hullo you lot!" He was ushered into the chair by the fireplace.

Winky, who was looking much, much better, approached him with some milk, a bowl of fruit, and some pretzels. "Oh, thanks Winky, I'm famished!"

Winky looked pleased, and stood, watching him eat. Harry glanced at her, and swallowed a bit of apple. "You look better, Winky. Are you feeling better?"

The elf sobbed into her apron. "Oh, Mr. Harry Potter sir, you is being so nice!"

"It's okay, Winky. I know you and the others are taking care of me...I just wanted to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

Winky nodded quickly, and Dobby appeared next to her. He was wearing the oddest arrangement of clothes- in addition to his socks and many hats, he was wearing a vest that was made out of twinkling fabric-

"I like your vest, Dobby- did the Headmaster give it to you?"

Dobby beamed. "Yes! Thank you Mister Harry Potter Sir. Cans we get anything else for you?" He hopped a little in place.

Harry looked thoughtful. "I had a dizzy spell earlier. Do you know anything food wise that would help with that?"

Dobby nodded quickly. "Missus Malf- my old Mistress had dizzy spells. She usually had some chocolate, or ice cream to helps!"

Harry glanced at Winky, who was looking disapprovingly at Dobby. "Chocolate and sweets is not healthy-"

Harry watched them bicker, amused. He cleared his throat. "Okay, I think this is what I'll do. Dobby, could you get me...some vanilla ice cream? Winky, could you get me some more of those apples? Oh, and some brown sugar and cinnamon...and...oh, oh, some caramel?"

Other house elves helped Harry make his concoction. It was a yummy looking sundae with all sorts of goodies. Winky was looking disapprovingly at it. Harry poked at the apple bits. "See, there's fruit here. That makes it healthy."

She sniffed. "You is getting fat." And with that, she popped away. Harry gaped at her, and the rest of the elves started to apologize for her. She'd called him fat!

"I'm so sorry Mister Harry Potter sir, you is not getting fat, you is-"

"It's okay Dobby. Really." Harry glanced at his stomach. He _had_ gained a bit of weight since term started, but he needed to anyways. He was always too skinny. At least Mrs. Weasley would be happy when he went home for the holidays.

"It's not a big deal." He picked up his spoon, and held out another one to Dobby. "Now, let's get started on this ice cream before Winky comes back."

After eating a bit, Winky came back, sobbing.

"I is so sorry Mister Harry Potter sir- Dobby! You is eating Mister Harry Potter sir's ice cream!"

Dobby looked at the elf guiltily, vanilla ice cream all over his face. Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry woke up abruptly, dislodging Tim from his arms, and bolted for the loo. He threw up, his stomach coiling and churning. He groaned, wiping his mouth. He straightened up, and saw that everything was levitating in the loo again- stacks of towels and soaps suddenly crashed to the ground.

"Whuzzat." He heard one of the firsties mumble from the dorm.

Harry leant against the tiles, swallowing. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his sweaty hair. This was...annoying. He'd never been sick a day in his life, and suddenly, he had a nightmare flu that seemed to make up for all the time he'd never been sick before. He'd even gone to Madam Pomfrey, and gotten an anti-nausea potion. It had worked for a while, but then, suddenly, it came back.

"Harry?" Tim creeped up to the loo door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to bed." He stood, groaning, straightening out the crick in his back. Sitting on the cold tile floor was not the best thing in the world. Tim nodded.

Harry went to the showers, and turned one of them on. He undressed quickly, and got under the water. He felt like crap. Maybe he should go back to Madam Pomfrey. No...no, everyone would find out he was sick. He'd look for something at the library. Yeah. He rubbed his shoulders, trying to ease the tension out of them.

He wished this illness would pass, soon.

* * *

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement early to prepare for another DA lesson. He paused as he saw Professor Larson in his Partner, Jacob Weiss, talking quietly to one another. The two aurors hadn't really noticed him come in, which was rather unusual, because they noticed everything.

Harry put his papers on the desk, and began to write notes on the board. He glanced over his shoulder at the two men. Larson and Weiss had been working together for years, and it was obvious they were good friends. Weiss was always at the school, and when he was, the two of them would check in on the DA. They were amazing when they dueled each other- Harry remembered that class quite well.

He smiled, and tilted his head slightly as he noticed Weiss touch Larson's hand, and they moved a bit closer together. Harry's grip on the chalk tightened as he suddenly realized something. His face burned as he faced the board once more. Maybe he was just reading too much into it, right? He continued to write, trying not to think about it too much. Students started to come in. He began the class, and watched everyone practice. He hung back, watching how Weiss and Larson interacted with each other. They didn't talk much to each other, as they were busy helping the students, but...there was a look in their eye, and the smiles that they shared...a casual touch on the shoulder as they passed-

"Harry?" Hermione asked, interrupting his staring.

"Huh?" Harry blinked, and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him oddly.

"Off in lala land? What's goin' on, mate?"

Harry glanced at Larson, and Weiss. "I...um...have you guys ever noticed how Larson and Weiss interact?"

Hermione raised a brow, and looked at the two men. Ron looked confused. It didn't take long for Hermione to catch on. "Oh!" She gasped.

"What? What am I missing?" Ron whispered, moving closer.

"They're...together, Ron." Hermione said delicately. "At least, we think they are. Right Harry?"

Harry gave a slight nod.

"What? But..." Ron made a face, looking at the two men. "That's...sick!" Harry felt his stomach recoil, and anger bubble up inside him.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione both hissed.

"Don't you dare say anything!" Hermione said, grabbing the red head's arm. Harry then noticed Professor Larson approaching them.

"Problem?"

"No sir." Hermione said crisply, giving Ron a warning look.

Larson glanced at Harry, who gave him a weak smile. The man left, and Ron muttered. "Fag."

Harry saw red. Before he knew it, he shoved Ron up against the wall, arm blocking the boy's windpipe. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and Hermione gasped, trying to pull them apart.

"Harry! Ron! What's gotten into you?"

Harry pulled away, and Ron rubbed his neck, coughing. Harry shook it off, staring at the floor, trying not to notice the stares.

"Everyone get back to work." He said quietly, and everyone jumped, and did just that. He walked out of the room, trying to calm his breathing. His wand sparked red, and he paced, trying to calm down. If he went in there now, he'd probably hex someone. Or his accidental magic would act up again.

"Mr. Potter?" Larson stepped out, and Harry faltered.

"Sir." He greeted.

"Is everything alright?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Ron...he's...being an idiot. He said something that wasn't very nice. I got mad. I should have controlled my anger better."

"And you left before you could hex him." The man said with a knowing tone, and closed the door behind him. "At least you did that. May I ask what the problem is?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "Are...are you and Weiss together?" He blurted.

Larson went still, and looked rather alarmed. "What makes you think that?"

"Just...the way you look at each other. I mean...you aren't obvious or anything." Harry stammered. "If...uh, that's what you're worried about."

"Hmm. What does this have to do with you and Mr. Weasley fighting?"

Harry leant against the wall, taking a deep breath. "I...um...was watching you guys. I had just... I um, asked Hermione if she had noticed it. She usually notices these things before I do, 'cos she's a girl and all." He shrugged. "Ron asked us what we were talking about." He swallowed. "When we told him, he said...something that wasn't very nice."

Larson looked thoughtful. "I had heard that you had a sort of 'no-tolerance' policy for bullying with your first years, but...I digress. I'll assume that Mr. Weasley said some sort of epithet, giving his opinion about the nature of Mr. Weiss' and my relationship-"

"So it's true?" Harry blurted.

"That's rather private, don't you think? It does not matter if it's true or not, what matters is that you stood up to your best friend. Not many can do that. If other people were like that, we'd have a lot less problems in the world. Now, are you calm enough to go back in?" The man asked professionally, looking calmer than before.

Harry nodded. He was.

"Good. Now, let's go."

After the class, Ron left quickly before Harry could apologize or anything. Hermione sighed, and walked beside him. The first years were running up ahead of them, talking non-stop about the class.

"Ron is so obtuse sometimes."

"And that's why you love him." Harry said with a grin.

Hermione blushed. "I must be mad. I hate him sometimes, and other times..."

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a slight hug. "Why don't you just...go out with another guy?"

She looked at him oddly. "Harry...er...I don't like you like that."

Harry laughed, and shook his head. "Me either."

"Thank goodness." She muttered goodnaturedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She giggled.

"Harry, you're my best friend, I don't feel-" They then noticed the first years listening to them attentively.

"C'mon you lot, it's time to get to dinner."

* * *

That night, Harry was reading in the common room when Hermione sat next to him on the couch. "Ron's playing chess over there. You should apologize."

"I'm not apologizing." Harry said.

"What?"

"I'm not apologizing. That would be telling him that I was okay with him calling them...that word."

Hermione frowned. "Believe me, I think what he did was vulgar too, but you know him- he won't talk to us until someone apologizes, and it won't be him."

Harry closed his book, and he looked at Hermione. "How would you like it if Ron had called you a dyke?" He asked hated to use the word, but he had to make a point.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "But...I'm not!" She hissed, glancing around.

"Even if you weren't, you'd feel hurt, wouldn't you? He has to learn not to do things like that." Harry said, trying to get her to understand.

They sat quietly for a while, and Hermione spoke up hesitantly. "I had been wondering why Larson would just up and go on sabbatical at his job all of a sudden. They're at the age that they would be at the top of their careers... Do you think they're trying for a child?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Well, it makes sense, the two of them have probably been together for quite some time, and would want to settle down...Harry?"

"Guys can have kids?" Harry whispered, feeling sick all of a sudden. Literally.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, didn't you ever listen in History of Magic?" Harry looked at her confusedly, and she shook her head. "Merlin had two Fathers. Of course, one of them was a druid, but that isn't the point- wizards are capable of having children, and have been for centuries...didn't you know?"

Harry shook his head, thoughts racing. Hermione yawned, and gave him a pointed look. "Apologize to Ron. I'm not going to be the go-between." She stood, and went up to bed. Harry sat on the sofa, and dropped his book on the floor, as he buried his face in his hands.

He was just...over reacting. It wasn't possible. She had gotten her facts mixed up- no, this was Hermione he was talking about! The situation with Ron seemed rather unimportant now. He picked up his book with a shaking hand, and went up to the dorms. He made sure all the boys were settled in for the night. Tim was writing a letter to his family.

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak from his trunk, and tucked the Maurader's Map into his back pocket. Tim sat up, looking at him curiously.

"Are you going on an adventure?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked distractedly, making sure his wand was in his pocket for the third time.

"You've got the cloak, the map, and this weird look on your face...are you going on an adventure?"

Harry sighed. "I'm just doing some research. I'll be back late. Don't follow me- I don't want you getting into trouble." The boy nodded quickly, and Harry left the dorm.

It wasn't curfew yet, so he was able to get out easily. He pulled on his invisibility cloak before he headed into the library. It was fairly quiet, Madam Pince was closing up for the night. Harry walked to the History section, which was in the very back of the library. He searched the covers quickly, and found the biographies...aha, a whole three shelves full of books on Merlin. He picked up the biggest one, and sat on the floor, and began to read underneath his cloak.

Within a few pages...he found out that it was true. Merlin _had_ two Fathers. He paled, and shelved the book, and heard Madam Pince lock up for the night. The lamps dimmed. Harry waited a while, and lit his wand, and walked over to the Healing section. There was an entire section on Pediatrics, and it took him quite a bit of searching before he found the shelves on pregnancy. He picked a couple up, and began to read.

Several hours later, he was getting frustated. It was mostly about women's pregnancy, witch's pregnancy. Some of the symptoms matched, but he hadn't found- he scowled, and kicked the bookcase in anger. A book fell on his foot- a big one. "Ow!" he hissed. He picked it up, and laughed, not believing his luck. A book on male pregnancy.

* * *

Harry snuck back to the dorm far after midnight, clutching the book in his arms. He crept into the dorm, and saw Tim had snuck into his bed again. He sighed, and put his things away, and pulled on his pajamas in the dark room. He wanted to read, but he couldn't chance it with Tim there. He hid the book under his pillow, and laid down, getting under the blankets. As soon as he got in, Tim curled up next to him, hugging him around the middle.

Harry sighed, and stared up at the top of his bunk, wrapping an arm around the small boy. A small part of him had known...as soon as Hermione had told him it was possible...was he really pregnant? He put his hand over his abdomen, lost in thought.

Was the baby in there now? What did it look like? How far along was he? What was he going to do if he was pregnant? That was the question that scared him the most.

Everyone would know. Everyone would want to find out who the Father was. Everyone would know his Uncle...hurt him. And what about Voldemort? They were in the middle of a war- Harry couldn't afford to be distracted with...Harry closed his eyes, feeling very tired. Part of him hoped that this was...a dream, a nightmare. He just wanted to wake up.

* * *

He woke late the next morning, alone in his bed. Tim and the other boys had clearly gone on to breakfast with out him. It was Sunday, after all. He decided to do a bit of reading while he could. He sat up, and took the book out. He began to read. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was a very, very real possibility. He stared at the written spell, drawing his wand. He pulled his t-shirt up, baring his stomach.

He felt so nervous. What if he was? What if he said it wrong? He could have Madam Pomfrey do the scan- no, he couldn't tell anyone!

"Ostendo sum Gravida" He whispered, making sure to do the wand motion that the book described.

His stomach started to glow a soft golden color, and an image began to appear on his skin. He squinted, trying to see it. There was the smallest thing- he could see tiny legs and arms, and even tinier fingers, it was so small, maybe just over an inch long...Merlin, it was really in there. It's arms moved, and Harry could see it wriggling. He didn't feel it.

He looked to the book quickly, trying to see if he'd done it correctly, or...or if...hmm...the golden color meant that it was a magical baby. That explained the accidental magic- his magic was slightly unstable because of this. It was supposed to lessen as the pregnancy went along...hmm...he couldn't figure out the gender yet. It was too early. He was...three months along. That seemed about right. _It_ had happened in July, and it was now October... he swallowed, doing the math quickly. That baby was due sometime in April. Oh shit. He canceled the spell, and closed his book, and curled up on his side.

What was he going to do? He hugged himself tightly. Crying sounded good.

* * *

An hour later, the boys returned, and Harry was curled up in his bed, his back to the door. He wiped his tears away quickly, not wanting them to see.

"Hey sleepy head!" Tim said cheerfully, tackling him. "You've been in bed all morning! There's a quidditch game today!"

Harry turned, and gave him a weak smile. "I'm not feeling very well today. You guys can go with out me-"

The other boys groaned. "C'mon, you've got to go, it's against the Slytherins!" One of the other boys cried.

Harry sighed, and sat up. "Alright. Just let me get cleaned up, alright?" The other boys left to go to the common room, while Tim looked at him uncertainly.

"You were crying." Tim said quietly.

Harry shrugged, making sure the book was hidden under his pillow. "Yeah, well, everyone can have an off day. I'll lend you my Quidditch Jersey."

"Really?" Tim asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

He plastered on a smile as he met up with everyone when they walked to the stands. He sat in between Hermione and Luna, who were both decked out in Gryffindor colors. The first years stood in front of them, yelling and chanting, excited to see their first game. Harry smiled as he saw Tim trying to see over his classmates, craning his head.

"He looks cute in your jersey, Harry." Hermione said, giggling. Harry blushed, and Luna spoke up.

"You've got a soft spot for him, don't you?"

Harry couldn't meet her eyes. The team began to walk onto the pitch. "Oh, look, the game's starting."

Ron had been pissed when Harry had told him that he was quitting quidditch...but it looked like Ron had gotten over it. The boy was leading the team onto the pitch. Alicia had decided to be captain, after all, since no one else could take it. The rest of the team were new that year, except for Alicia, Ron, and Ginny, who was seeker.

Harry watched the game progress. Ginny was a pretty good flier, he realized- a really good one. She could probably even go pro if she wanted to. A rousing rendition of "Weasley is our King" started when Ron caught the quaffle, for the third time. Ron grinned, and Harry was glad that his friend was having fun.

Unconsciously, his hand went to his stomach as everyone stood, cheering when the Gryffindor chasers made a spectacular pass. He was hardly paying attention, however- he realized at that moment that he would never get to be a big quidditch star, and never get to be an auror, or...really have any sort of dangerous career...he swallowed, his throat tightening. He jumped, startled as something touched his arm gently.

He looked over to see Luna looking at him sadly. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry felt his breath hitch, and he pushed his way out of the crowd. Hermione noticed, and the two girls followed Harry down the steps of the bleachers- "Harry! What's going on?" Hermione yelled after him.

Harry caught his breath, leaning against one of the beams that held up the bleachers, looking up at the sunny fall sky. He wiped a tear away angrily, and flinched as Luna hugged him. Before he knew it, he was holding her just as tightly, crying silently.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, watching him worriedly.

They heard the crowds go wild as someone scored.

"Shh..." Luna shushed the girl, looking up at Harry, smiling at him gently. "Everything will be just fine, Harry."

Harry stared down at her, wanting to believe her.

"Harry...you gave up quidditch for a good reason. There are just more important things to worry about...you made the right decision." Hermione said, rubbing his back. Harry stared at her. He knew that she was talking about the war, about Voldemort...but he was thinking about something else entirely.

Luna's hand slid down to his stomach, and she gave him a knowing look. "She's right, Harry."

Harry stared at the blonde. Luna knew. How? How did she know? How! He hadn't even known for sure until this morning-

There was another cheer, and another rendition of "Weasley is our King"-

Hermione glanced up at the steps.

Harry kept his eyes on Luna's face, and she stared right back.

Hermione looked back at them, and shifted uncomfortably. "Um...I'm going to go back up to watch the game...er...Harry, will you be okay?"

"I'll look after him, Hermione." Luna said softly, and her hands went into his.

"Oh...um...okay." The blushing girl retreated quickly, and left the two of them alone.

"How did you know?" Harry whispered.

Luna's eyes twinkled. "I told you, you looked pretty that day." Harry's hand went to the necklace that was hidden under his shirt. She nodded, smile widening. "I told you, everything will turn out okay. You'll see."

She tugged on his hand, and led him away from the pitch. "How did you know?"

"The same way that the House Elves do." The girl said vaguely, skipping ahead to pick up an orange colored leaf from the ground. "Oh, this is pretty." She murmured to herself.

"The House elves know?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Luna giggled. "Of course they do, silly. And so does the castle. Why do you think they put you with the first years? With that little boy?"

"I don't understand." He murmured. Luna picked up a bright red leaf, and then a golden yellow one. Harry sat at the base of the tree, watching her gather more leaves.

"Well, the House elves are the ones that put everyone's trunks into place, but the castle tells them what to do- she is sentient, you know."

"Er...Hermione told me that." Harry said distractedly. "So, you're telling me _the castle_ put me and Tim together in a bunk?"

She nodded. "Uh huh." She grabbed another handful of leaves, and plopped down to sit down next to him, sending some leaves flying. She absently grabbed a thin branch from the ground.

"She's very smart. She likes to help, when she can. She knew that you would help that little boy. That he would need someone like you to take care of him."

Harry brought his legs up, wrapping his arms around himself, hugging them. "Why didn't she do that for me, then?" He whispered softly.

Luna laughed. "Who knows why she does the things she does. Perhaps she did try to help, but you didn't notice."

Harry leant back against the trunk, watching Luna make a loop with the whippy branch, watching her braid several other smaller, thinner branches into it. He thought about how oddly the elves had been acting around him this year, and about the staircase-

"Why would the castle suddenly do this? I mean, why now?"

"Because she knows you're the Chosen One- for certain, now." the girl chirped. "She's always favored you, you're one of her favorites. She likes me too, because I listen, and I see, but you...well, she knew that you were special."

Harry stared at the blonde. The newspapers had been calling him for the Chosen One for months now, speculating about whether he'd be able to kill Voldemort because of it, but Luna made it sound like the Chosen One was something else.

"Luna...why..." He watched her tuck the brightly colored fall leaves into the braided branches, humming. She was off her rocker, but she just...knew things.

"Harry...why is Hermione looking up your genealogy?" She asked casually.

Harry frowned. "What?"

"Hermione asked me if I could look in our library in the common room, for books on the Potter's geneology. I told her there weren't any- why is she looking?"

Harry shrugged, looking away.

"Perhaps she wants to bless the baby?" Luna chirped. "I think that's very nice-" Harry put a hand over her mouth, glancing around.

"She doesn't know. No one does. Except for you...and...apparently the House elves."

Luna stared at him dolefully. "Harry...why haven't you told her? Do you want to surprise her? It would be a lovely surprise, but I think she would help."

Harry knew she was right, but he also knew that Hermione would ask too many questions, and would want him to tell the Headmaster. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Not yet." Harry said quietly. "I want to keep this...a secret. I don't want Voldemort finding out."

Luna nodded solemnly. "Yes, that is quite a good idea. It would be very bad if Voldemort tried to steal the baby." Harry's stomach lurched, and he felt as though he would be sick. How could Luna say such a thing? I mean, it was true, and he'd thought it, but she didn't have to say it-

She continued on, gabbing away. "I think the Castle is very happy. I mean, you're the Chosen One, and you're going to have a...well, a you-know-what! A bab- a you-know-what hasn't been born in the castle since the Founders themselves have had their children!"

"Really?"

Luna nodded quickly. "So she's very excited. I think that's why the House elves are excited too- they love babies!"

Harry looked down at his own stomach. "Everyone seems more excited than me about this thing."

Luna held up a crown of beautifully colored leaves. "Take down that ponytail, Harry."

Harry did so, a little confused. "Er...why..." He trailed off as she set the leafy thing on his head. She looked delighted.

"So pretty!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

She clasped her hands together, staring at him with starry eyes. "Don't be embarrassed Harry- you're lovely. You practically glow. And you'll get even prettier, you'll see-"

"I certainly don't feel it..." The boy mumbled.

Luna threw up a bunch of leaves in the air, giggling. "Oh, don't be so serious! Aren't the leaves pretty? It's such a nice day!"

Harry watched her, feeling amused. He threw some leaves at her, and she laughed, throwing some back. They had been doing this for a while when Luna suddenly stopped, and waved gaily.

"Hullo Professors!"

Harry whirled around, staring at McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape. Harry saw the staring at him- the two of them were covered in leaves and sticks. Harry started brushing them off of his clothes, feeling self conscious.

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. He looked a little amused. McGonagall looked as though she was trying to keep from laughing, while Snape's face was unreadable. He kept staring at Harry. Harry tugged the crown of leaves from his head quickly, his face red.

"Is the game over? Did Gryffindor win?" Luna asked.

"Indeed, Gryffindor did win." Dumbledore said. "You two leave the game early?"

Luna nodded. "Oh yes, it's such a nice day, and the leaves were so pretty-"

Harry fiddled with the crown of leaves in his hands, not meeting their gazes.

"Miss Lovegood, do you mind if we talk to Mr. Potter a moment?"

Luna just smiled, and looked at Harry. She kissed his cheek quickly, and skipped off, back towards the pitch. Harry stood awkwardly with the three Professors.

"Miss Granger told us she was worried about you." The Headmaster said abruptly.

Harry sighed, looking down. "I'm fine. Well, I was, until you brought that up." He muttered.

"Walk with us, my boy." The Headmaster held out his hand to Harry, helping the boy to stand. Harry brushed the leaves off of himself, but kept the wreath in his hands. They walked for a bit, before McGonagall spoke.

"I'm glad that the team did so well today...I was afraid without you there, they'd feel a little...disheartened."

Harry shook his head. "Ginny's a great seeker- they won't a have a problem this season." He smirked at Snape, who rolled his eyes.

"So, Harry, are you...alright?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry looped his arm through the wreath, and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm...okay."

"Miss Granger is concerned that you've been pushing yourself too hard. Perhaps you could delegate tasks for the DA?" McGonagall asked.

Harry frowned, and stopped walking, turning to them. "Why are you suddenly so worried about me _now_?"

Dumbledore looked worried. "Your Godfather died last year...right in front of you. Seeing someone you love die can-"

Harry laughed, feeling a little hysterical. "My stress has nothing to do with Sirius! I loved him, and I'm glad he's gone, because he won't see all the shit that's going to happen-"

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall admonished.

Harry threw his hands up into the air. "Language, language, Hermione does the same thing. I don't give a fucking hell about my language-" He pointed a finger to the Headmaster. "Why didn't you ask these questions at the end of term last year? Why didn't you ask them at the end of my fourth year when I saw Cedric die in front of me? If you were so worried, why-" He cut himself off, feeling a slight cramp in his side.

He winced, holding his side, and he breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly, looking down at the ground. He was not going to get mad. He was not going to lash out at the Headmaster. They were only trying to help. This wasn't making him feel any better.

"Potter?"

Harry shook his head at Snape's murmured query. " m' fine." He muttered. "I've...made peace with Sirius' death. I've had to- there's just too much going on for me to grieve properly. I loved him, yes, he was the only real family I had, yes, but...I'm glad that I had the time I had with him. I'm glad that I got to meet him, and know the truth." Harry swallowed, keeping his eyes to the ground. "He offered to let me live with him within twenty minutes of meeting him- only a guy like Sirius would do a thing like that. I have the memories, and that's all that matters."

He met the Headmaster's eyes finally. "Do have any other questions for me? Any other worries that you're itching to know about?" He asked steadily.

The Headmaster looked at him a long time. He seemed to grow a bit sad. "No. If...you ever want to talk, you know where my office is."

Harry watched the man walk away. McGonagall followed him quickly. Snape gave him a searching look. Harry crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.

"You are...free to talk to me. If you want." The man said reluctantly.

Harry stared at Snape in shock. The man held himself stiffly, as though he expected Harry to reject the offer. But...Snape had offered anyways. Harry swallowed. Snape knew more than anyone how those bastards had treated him...maybe if he just told him a little...

"You hate me. Why would you want to help me?" He whispered.

Snape's gaze dropped. "The same reason why I would want to help any of my students that are...troubled. I...know we have never gotten along, but you know I will...not pity you, or coddle you...I will do my best to help you." He sounded so earnest, and Harry knew it was the truth. Despite Snape being a bastard, Snape had never lied to him. Even Dumbledore had lied to him, with held things from him.

Harry's hands shook, and his grip tightened on the wreath.

"May I?" The man held out his hand, and Harry looked a bit confused.

"Sir?"

"The wreath. Perhaps you do not want Miss Lovegood's work to go to waste?"

Harry handed it over, and watched the man cast several preservation spells on it. He didn't meet Harry's gaze as he handed it back. "Thank you." Harry murmured.

Snape gave him a tight nod. "If...you ever need to talk, I am here." He repeated, looking uncomfortable.

Harry bowed his head, looking down at the wreath in his hands. It took a moment to get his mouth to work. "I...I need to talk to someone. Not right now...but later?" He choked. His mouth felt as though it was full of cotton, and his eyes stung.

"Whenever you need to." Snape said quietly, and left, his robes flapping behind him.

* * *

That night, Harry stared at the top of his bunk, Tim huddled into his side. He felt as though he'd been crying all day- before and after dinner, in the loo, this morning...he was all cried out for the day. He needed help. He couldn't do this alone. It was just...too hard. Tim wriggled, his little hand playing with his necklace as he was wont to do while he slept.

Harry hugged the boy tighter. Was Luna right? Had the castle brought them together? He'd never know- castles didn't have a habit of talking, so he'd never really know for sure.

"Mummy..." The boy whispered sleepily, wriggling some more. Harry could feel tears dripping onto his t-shirt. Harry's breath hitched, and he ran a hand up and down the boy's back.

"I'm here, I'm here...everything will be just fine." He whispered, his heart wrenching.

"Mummy...don't leave..." The boy sobbed, lost in a nightmare.

Harry held him tighter, swallowing, rocking the boy back and forth. He leant forward, and pressed a kiss against the boy's brow. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered. "I...oh _god_, Mummy won't leave you." He choked out, feeling tears come again- where had they come from? He thought there hadn't been any more to cry... "Mummy won't leave you." The boy's breathing evened out eventually, and his fingers unclenched slowly from Harry's shirt.

"Love you." The boy breathed with a soft sigh.

Harry turned his head away, crying as quietly as he could. No one had ever said that to him before. _Never_. For years, one of his deepest wishes was for someone to love him, to care for him...and the first time someone had told him those words...the child had thought...he covered his mouth to quiet his sobs. It hurt so much.

* * *

Harry went to Snape's office three nights in a row, only to turn right back around. It was nearly the end of November when he went again. The stress was wearing him down- people had even begun to whisper about 'Harry Potter breaking down'. He'd used a glamour to cover up his growing belly, and with the help of Winky and Dobby, they were helping him eat properly and get all the nutrients he needed.

When he was alone, he was often reading from the book he'd stolen from the library, racking the pages for any information. He cast the Ostendo sum Gravida spell when he was in the loo, which was becoming quite often, checking up on the baby's growth. To his horror, he discovered that he was actually growing _breasts_. Yeah, they were small, but they were still there. And they hurt like hell. It didn't help that we was strapping them in so that his chest looked flatter. He took anti-nausea potions once in a while, when he could, and he also took a few nutritional potions- most of them brewed in Moaning Mrytle's loo.

He wanted to talk to Snape. He must be mad. He wanted to tell the man everything. But he was scared.

Yet here he was, staring at Snape's office door. He bit his lip, and took a deep breath. He was about to walk away when the door opened. He froze, and saw Snape poke his head out, looking cross. "Are you going to come in or what?"

Harry looked down at his feet, and went into the man's office. Snape sat at his desk, while Harry sat across from him.

"What is it Potter? Did I do something to offend another one of your little Gryffindors?"

Harry raised a brow. Yeah, he might have had a habit of sticking up for his first year boys...so what? "Uh...no. I um...came to talk to you. You...said I could? I mean...if you've changed your mind..." He stood. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Sit." Snape said. "Wait here."

Harry watched him leave for a moment, and Harry squirmed in the seat a bit, glancing at the door. Maybe he should leave. Go now, while he had the chance. No...no... he jumped as Snape entered the room once more.

"Would you feel comfortable talking here? Or somewhere else?"

Harry's throat tightened. "I...um..." His eyes darted around the room. Ugly slimy jars, moldy books...it was cold...memories of occulemency lessons... "Um...somewhere else?" He asked quietly.

Snape nodded, and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry followed him through the door, and into a winding narrow corridor. They passed through another door, and Harry stared at the room. It was a sitting room- with a kitchenette. There was a roaring fire, a comfy looking couch, and a handsome tea set resting on the tea table.

"I...don't make a habit of bringing students to my quarters, but...I know you...would need privacy to talk about your...worries. This is one of the most secure rooms in the castle." Harry followed him to the sofa, glancing at the kitchenette. It looked a bit messy, dishes were stacked up in the sink. He noted the stacks of books on the floor by the sofa, and on various chairs around the room.

"I hadn't been expecting anyone, so..." Snape cleared his throat, and tapped his wand to the tea set. "Earl Grey fine?"

Harry gave him a tight nod. As the tea prepared itself, Snape settled into his seat, and Harry fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, sitting stiffly. He knew the man was waiting for him to talk.

"What...do you remember from our occulemncy lessons? About...about the Dursleys?" He finally asked.

Snape threaded his fingers together. "The large man was your Uncle, the skinny woman your Aunt. That Cousin of yours was rather large as well. There was...a bulldog, that chased you up a tree and bit you. And...there was a cupboard."

Harry stared at his lap. "The bulldog wasn't theirs- it was Aunt Marge's- Uncle Vernon's sister. She came to visit sometimes. She didn't like me much either." He said quietly.

"What did they do, after the dog bit you?"

Harry shrugged. "Left me up there, in the tree. Eventually, I climbed back down again, when it got dark, so they wouldn't lock me out. I went to my cupboard and stayed there until she left."

"Hmm." The tea whistle went off, the teapot lid shifted slightly.

Harry and Snape leant forward and reached for the tea at the same time- Harry paused, and pulled away. "Sorry."

Snape gave him an unreadable look. "Go ahead."

Harry poured the tea, Snape's cup first. "Lemon? Anything else?"

"Just the lemon. Thank you." The man said quietly, studying him.

Harry handed over the tea, and poured himself some- black.

"Tell me about the cupboard."

Harry took a shaky breath. "It was...my room. Before I went to Hogwarts."

Snape only nodded. Harry went on.

"There was locks on the door. They'd lock me up when I got into trouble."

Snape made a move to go on.

"And...it was okay. No one else really went in there, 'cos they couldn't fit. I was...safe."

Snape looked as though he understood. "Did they lock you up often?"

Harry shrugged. "At least once a week. More often during the summer."

"Did they continue to do this after you started Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "After my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard, they were...afraid. They moved me to Dudley's extra bedroom upstairs."

Snape frowned, and furrowed his brow. "Are you telling me that there was an extra bedroom in the house?"

Harry looked away, fiddling with his teacup. He'd yet to drink any. "There was two." He said in a small voice.

"I see."

Harry's hands shook, and he set his teacup down, so he wouldn't spill it.

"Did they hit you?" Snape asked abruptly.

Harry felt laughter bubble up. Snape really didn't mess around, did he? He ran a hand through his hair, nerves running high.

"When didn't they?" He said, his voice trembling.

"Was it just your Uncle?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Aunt Petunia...didn't do it as often, but she definitely encouraged the other two to..." He looked away, looking to the flames. He raised his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knees, staring at the flames.

"Did you ever think about running away?"

"All the time." Harry said quietly. "I never did. I always talked myself out of it. I didn't have any friends. No money. I had no way of leaving, nowhere to go."

They both were quiet for some time.

Then Snape asked... "Did you tell anyone at your primary school?"

Harry snorted. "No. None of them would believe me. The Dursleys made everyone think I was mad...a troublemaker. No one wanted to talk to me, and the teachers always blamed me for anything that went wrong."

Harry swallowed. "I...had thought about it. Once. My PE teacher had noticed...something, and she'd looked as though she wanted to ask, but...she didn't. I was too afraid." He breathed in deeply. "I knew I'd only get hurt worse if I ever told anybody- that's what they always said."

"Did you ever try to fight back?"

Harry gave him a small smile. "Dudley. It was easier with him, despite the fact that he was always surrounded with his buddies. They always ganged up on me...but I knew early on that they were idiots. I found places to hide, and I always ran fast. I had no trouble fighting back with _him_. Yeah, they always beat the crap out of me, but...at least I fought back."

"But you didn't with your Aunt and your Uncle."

Harry shook his head, his smile fading. "No."

"Why?"

"They could withhold food. Lock me up. Force me to...I was practically a house elf for them."

"Ah, so you cleaned for them? Any other chores?"

"Cleaning, cooking, yardwork, you name it." Harry murmured, feeling a bit bitter that he had to do all those chores, when Dudley didn't have to do any.

"I see."

Snape poured some more tea for himself, and Snape motioned to Harry's cup. "You haven't drank any."

"I...I'm not really thirsty. I'm sorry." Harry said quietly.

"Don't apologize. Now, they said things? Hurtful things?"

Harry sighed. "All the time."

Snape glanced at the clock that was on the mantelpiece. "I...believe curfew is in ten minutes. Would... you want to meet again?"

Harry nodded quickly, and stood, as did Snape. Snape looked him over. "Are...you physically well? Now? Lately you've looked...a little unwell."

"Just stressed." Harry tried to shrug it off, feeling a little scared- could Snape tell? "Exams and all."

Snape nodded, and looked as though he didn't believe Harry. Harry left before he could blurt out anything else.

* * *

Tim was brimming with excitement as he packed up for the holidays. Harry was watching him with a sad smile.

"I'm so excited! We're going to sing carols, and have so much fun, and decorate the tree- it'll be like a real Christmas again!"

Harry watched boy stuff his robes into his trunk haphazardly. Harry stood, and started folding some of the shirts. "I bet your sister and your brother miss you."

"Uh huh, did you see Joey's writing? He wrote his name at the bottom of the letter- Gran was teaching him!"

Harry was going to be at Hogwarts for the holidays. Mrs. Weasley had invited him, of course, but things between Ron had been tense. Ron still refused to talk to him, and Harry was just...busy. He was also worried that Mrs. Weasley would figure it out, if he was at the Burrow. She had a knack of figuring out things. Hermione was going to her Grandparent's farm for the holidays with her parents, so none of them would be together.

For the first time, since he started Hogwarts, he was going to be alone for Christmas. Even Tim was leaving. All the boys were leaving, actually.

Harry jumped, startled as Tim hugged him around the middle. Tim was the only one he let him hug him anymore. Anyone else would notice the bump- Tim had never commented. Glamours could only hide so much.

That night, Tim left with the others, after the holiday feast. Harry watched the train leave from the window, willing himself not to cry.

The next morning, he sat at breakfast, reading the Quibbler with detached interest. He was eating a bit of toast with strawberry jam, reading about the latest snorcack sighting when he felt something odd. He squeaked, and put his hand on his stomach suddenly. He glanced around. No one had noticed, everyone was busy talking.

He jumped again as he felt something again. He furrowed his brow. Another bump. His fingers spread, and his heart quickened. The baby. It was kicking. He swallowed thickly, and he stood, excusing himself from the table quietly. He was halfway out of the Great Hall when the Headmaster called after him.

"Harry?"

Harry turned. "Yes Headmaster?"

The man stood, smiling. "What are your plans for the holidays?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll do a bit of extra reading...why?"

"Well, we were thinking that perhaps you could round up the students for a good old fashioned snowball fight later on. I know the twins usually organized it before, and we were wondering if you would like the honors this year."

Harry jumped again, surreptitiously sliding his hand over his stomach, as though he was thinking. It had kicked again. "Uh...well...I'd love to. Maybe after lunch?"

"What a wonderful idea! I'll make sure to spread the word." The old man grinned brightly, eyes twinkling. He walked back to the staff table with a sping in his step. Harry left the Great Hall, and leant against the wall of the corridor, touching his abdomen again. He grinned. This little one was kicking up a storm!

"Potter?"

He jumped, and straightened up immediately, putting his hands at his sides. Snape was walking up the corridor, looking at him suspiciously.

"Hullo."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh...nothing. I was just leaving breakfast. I have some work to do. Excuse me."

He went to the dorm,and hiked up his robes and shirt, baring his stomach. He cast the spell he'd become so familiar with over the last few months, and the familiar golden glow of the baby appeared. Harry smiled, and looked down at his stomach.

"Hullo again." He said quietly, watching the baby kick. He'd figured out last month that the baby was a girl. Well, he thought it was. He wasn't quite sure. She was practically dancing in his stomach- she was beautiful. He ran a hand over his stomach.

"I'm here, little one." He whispered. "I see you." He cooed. He canceled the spell, and excitement filled him. He wanted to share the news, he wanted to talk about this...

"Dobby? Winky?"

The two house elves appeared, beaming.

"How can we's help you Mister Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.

Harry motioned for them to come closer. "I've got something to show you." He said excitedly. He grabbed Dobby's hand, and pressed the elf's spindly hand to his stomach.

Dobby stared at him, and then at the stomach, and suddenly jumped, his hand snatched away. "Was that the..."

Harry nodded.

Winky squealed. "Cans I?"

Soon enough, the two elves were touching his stomach, squealing with delight. Harry smiled, glad that he could tell someone at least.

* * *

It was Christmas eve, and Harry was wrapping Tim's gift. Harry had gotten him a sweater and a matching scarf, both in light blue. He'd wrapped up a blank journal with the scarf. Winky had gotten them for him, purchasing them in Diagon Alley using his money. He'd just finished taping it up when there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Come in." Harry said, frowning. With a tap of his wand, a ribbon wrapped itself around the box.

It was Colin. He looked wide eyed. "Snape's at the portrait door, and asking for you- says it's important."

Harry sighed, and got up from his bed. "Did he say anything else?" Harry asked, following the boy down the stairs.

"Dunno. He said something about that first year that follows you around-" Harry gasped, and took the steps two at a time, and practically sprinted to the portrait door.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, wand in his hand, chest heaving. The binding around his chest felt a little too tight- he could feel the baby squirming- he tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working very well.

"Mr. Barnes. He sent a letter- there's trouble. The Headmaster went to retrieve him, he'll be arriving at the hospital wing very soon-"

Harry followed the man down the corridor, mind going a mile a minute. "What happened?"

The man looked grim, and the two of them raced up the stairs. Harry clutched at his side, his breath hitched. He _had_ to calm down.

"The boy's father- apparently he got out, some muggle let him out of jail. I...we weren't aware. The man came to their home, and surprised them. Mr. Barnes hid in the attic with his little brother, when he was writing the letter...he...wrote that his Father had a gun."

"No!" Harry cried out, and quickened his steps. They banged into the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was already getting things ready, just in case. Harry grabbed a calming draught from the counter, and downed it quickly, taking big great gasps.

"Potter...you need to calm down..." Snape said quietly.

"I know! Why the hell do you think I took a calming draught?" He yelled at Snape. "Fucking hell, if that man..." He buried his face in his hands. "God...I can't..."

"Potter-" Snape touched Harry's shoulder, and Harry flinched, moving away from him, holding himself around the middle. He turned away, trying to calm his breathing. The doors banged open again, and the two of them whirled around. Dumbledore looked grave as he carried a limp child in his arms.

"Tim!" Harry cried, and Snape held him back as the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey went into a frenzy, working on the child.

"Harry, stay here. We need space to work." Snape said quietly, and went to the boy's side, helping them.

Harry could only watch in horror, sitting down on the bed next to the boy. He could see the boy breathing still, but there was so much blood... tears fell freely from his eyes. It took them nearly twenty minutes to get the boy stable and healed. Harry could finally feel the calming potion start to work.

The Headmaster moved away, allowing Madam Pomfrey and Snape to work. He had blood all over his hands and the front of his robes. He...looked so tired. He looked at Harry, and moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"He'll be okay, right?'

"He'll make it." Dumbledore said quietly. "The rest of his family, however..."

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Dumbledore stared at the child on the bed. "The boy's Father surprised them when they were having dinner. He came blasting in with a gun, in a rage. Apparently the boy's Grandparents tried talking the man, allowing the children to run up the stairs, and hide- He shot them first, went after the girl...it was a mess. He...hurt her, and then killed her. That gave me enough time to get there to get to Mr. Barnes in time-"

"His little brother?"

Dumbledore shook his head, looking grave. "When I arrived, I heard another shot, and I ran up the stairs. I heard two more shots in quick succession, and when I arrived to the attic, Mr. Barnes was sobbing over his brother- gravely injured. Their Father had shot himself-"

"Oh...god." Harry buried his face in his hands. " How could...how could someone do that?"

"The man was obviously mentally disturbed. I fear Mr. Barnes will never get over this tragedy..."

Harry watched them clean up the little boy, replace his clothes with a hospital clown, and tuck him in. Snape sank into the chair beside the bed, looking exhausted. Madam Pomfrey started to clean the equipment they'd used.

Harry stood, and approached Tim's bed. The little boy looked so small and pale- he couldn't imagine how the child was going to be when he woke. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, and took the little boy's hand into his.

The boy squeezed his hand. "Tim? Honey...you awake?"

"He's supposed to be under Dreamless sleep potion." Madam Pomfrey murmured, looking rather surprised.

"That doesn't always work." Harry and Snape said in unison, and shared a look. Harry looked away first, and leant forward, watching the boy's eyes open groggily. The boy raised his arms, reaching for him.

Harry sighed, knowing what he wanted. He laid down, pulling Tim into his arms gently. "I'm here. Everything's going to be fine... I'm here." He whispered against the boy's hair, closing his eyes.

Tim clutched at him, grip tightening.

"Yes honey, I'm real. I'm here. You're safe. It's okay...you'll be okay..." Harry said gently, rubbing his back.

Tim sniffled, and began to cry. Madam Pomfrey turned away, shoulders shaking.

"Shh, I'm here...everything will be just fine." Harry ran a hand through the boy's hair, kissing the top of his head. Harry opened his eyes, and saw Snape staring at them. At him.

Harry swallowed, wondering what the look meant. He...didn't know what it meant. He'd never seen that look on anyone's face before. He felt the baby kick, just a bit. He shifted slightly, so that his stomach wasn't against Tim's- he didn't want Tim to feel it.

Harry felt his heart quicken a bit, and his face grow warm...he lowered his eyes, and Tim snuggled a bit closer to him, and played with his necklace, as he was wont to do in his sleep.

The Headmaster approached the bed, looking at them sadly. "I'll be by in the morning. I'm sure he will be...okay, in your capable hands. I...need to figure out what to do for the boy."

Harry swallowed. "Adoption? What?"

The headmaster looked down. "There aren't...alot of options for him. He's a muggleborn, so he doesn't have any family here in the wizarding world. And...as far as I know, he really hasn't made many friends here that he would be welcome in their homes..."

"Not an orphanage." Harry said flatly, clutching the boy to his chest protectively.

Dumbledore shook his head quickly. "No."

Harry looked down at the boy, and ran a hand through the child's hair once more. He remembered the boy clutching at him, calling him-

"You care for him a great deal." The Headmaster said quietly. Harry swallowed. "I'm sure you know better than anyone to know what it's like not to have parents..."

Harry's breath hitched. "I can't...I..." His fought to keep his hand from moving to his belly- the baby was kicking like mad, wanting to be known-

"I know you're still young, but for now, he could just stay at the school, and perhaps stay with you at the Dursleys-"

Harry sat up, disloding the boy from his arms. "No." He growled. "That boy will not go there!" He hissed.

The headmaster looked taken aback, and Harry's hand went to his side, and he bowed his head.

"Harry?"

"I...I would love to take care of him. I would want nothing more. I've..." He shook his head. He wrapped an arm across his stomach, and began to cry. "I would love to, but I can't...I can't..."

"Harry..." The headmaster reached forward, and Harry flinched. "I'm sure we could arrange something with the Ministry. You'll come of age next summer, and-"

"I'm...I'm..." Harry began to hyperventilate. The words wanted to come out, but...he was so scared!

"Harry- calm down." Snape said quietly, moving around the bed so that he stood at the boy's side.

Harry shook his head quickly, and the man touched his back. "Harry...calm down...what's wrong?"

"I'm...I'm...I'm..." He stammered, both of his hands slipping to his abdomen. The Headmaster leant back, and gave him a long look.

"Harry...drop the glamour."

Harry began to cry, and with a murmured spell to his stomach, the staff members gasped.

"You're...pregnant." The Headmaster looked absolutely shocked. Madam Pomfrey approached him with wild eyes.

"Merlin, you must be what...three, four months along?"

"Five." Harry said meekly.

Silence filled the room.

Madam Pomfrey grabbed him by the arm, and sat him down in another bed. "Young man, you should have visited me straight away!" She hissed, and glanced to the sleeping boy in the next boy over. "How long have you known?"

"For two months." Harry said quietly. "I...didn't know wizards could get pregnant. I...I had no idea. I always slept through history of Magic, so I never heard that little tidbit about Merlin-"

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Snape hissed, getting right into his face. "I thought you had matured, I thought you knew what was at stake here-"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What? What? What are you..." He looked at all of them with wide eyes. "God!" He shoved past the healer, and stood from the bed. "If I could take it all back, I would, but I..."

"Who is the Father? They need to be told, Harry." The Headmaster said quietly.

Harry hugged himself, and didn't say a word.

"Boy, you will tell us right now-" Snape demanded, grabbing his shoulder, making Harry flinch.

"I was raped."

Snape's hand fell. Horror filled their faces. Harry turned, almost looking dead. He sat at the end of Tim's bed.

"Harry...no..." The Headmaster murmured, shaking his head. "No..."

"I was. Repeatedly." Harry said, looking down at his stomach.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell anyone?" The Headmaster asked.

Harry sighed. "Do the math. I got pregnant in July. _Where_ was in July?"

"The Dursleys. But..." The Headmaster looked confused.

Snape looked slightly ill as he realised what had happened. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard." He growled, drawing his wand. He strode towards the door.

Harry ran after him, blocking his way, pushing at the man's chest.

"No. He's not worth going to Azkaban for." Harry said, seeing the wild anger in his eyes.

"He raped you! How long has this been going on?"

Harry lowered his eyes. "He...stopped, after I got my letter. But he started again during the summer. He had nothing to be afraid of, anymore. He knew I wouldn't talk." He said quietly. "Please...please Si...Severus...don't bother with him." The man's eyes softened, and he lowered his wand. Harry touched his arm, and slid his hand to Snape's, taking the wand out of the man's hand. Their eyes didn't leave each other's as Harry took the man's hand, and pressed it against his stomach.

Snape's eyes darted down in surprise, and Harry smiled tearfully. The baby was kicking like mad.

"I don't care. Not about him. He's not worth it. This...this is worth my thoughts. My worries." He looked to the boy that was sleeping on the bed. "That boy there...him too." He looked back up at Severus, willing him to understand. "Don't do it. Because I'm going to need you. To help me with him." He nodded towards the boy on the bed. "I can't do it alone. Especcially with this little one here." Harry's hand slid on top of Severus' hand, which hadn't moved from the spot where Harry had placed it.

"It's kicking."

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. It tends to do that."

"Do...you know if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked quietly, visibly trying to calm himself down.

"I...think it might be a girl. I'm not sure. Well...I'm sort of hoping for a girl." Harry whispered, a twinkle entering his eyes for the first time in quite some time. It felt so much better...talking about it.

"Harry, Severus...I do believe Poppy would like to look over Harry." The Headmaster said, making them both jump apart. He looked very thoughtful. Harry went to Madam Pomfrey, and laid on the bed. The drew a curtain around the bed, tutting.

"You should have come months ago." She chastised. "How were you planning on hiding it? Having children can be very dangerous for your health..." She said, motioning at his robes.

She cast the spell that Harry was so familiar with, as soon as he bared his stomach. There was the baby, moving as always.

Her eyes widened.

"Oh...this baby is very strong. Very, very powerful."

"How can you tell?"

"By it's aura, dear." She poked at it a bit. "Yes, you are exactly five months and four days along. Do you wish to know the gender?"

"I think it's a girl. That's what I could tell, comparing it to the book."

She sighed in relief. "At least you've been doing a bit of reading. Yes, it is a girl. A very healthy little girl. You'll be due in...April."

She cast a few more spells at him and his stomach, checking his and the baby's vitals. She had him pull down his robes, and she pulled the curtain back. Snape and the Headmaster were waiting expectantly.

"Well?" Snape asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Everything is coming along just fine. Mr. Potter and the baby are very healthy- it looks like he's been taking care of himself, for a change."

"The house elves helped." Harry muttered.

"And, Mr. Potter, would you like to tell them the gender?"

"It's a little girl." Harry said, grinning.

The Headmaster gave him a strained smile. "Congratulations."

Harry sighed, looking down at his stomach. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you guys a million times, but I just...I was scared."

"I'm so sorry, Harry." The Headmaster said, looking so sad. "I had no idea-"

"I know. I never told anyone, not even my friends. It's okay."

"Not even Miss Granger?"

Harry shook his head. "No." He shrugged slightly. "Somehow...er, Luna knew before I did, and so did the House elves. Dunno how, but they did. I guess they just assumed I knew."

A slight twinkled entered the Headmaster's eye. "Dobby? Winky?"

The two elves appeared at their feet, looking at them.

"Yes Mister Dumblydore sir?" Winky asked.

"Cans we gets anything for you?" Dobby added.

"Have the two of you been helping Harry with his pregnancy?"

The two of them nodded quickly, beaming.

"We is helping Mister Harry Potter sir! He is the kindest, greatest wizard-"

Winky covered Dobby's mouth, blushing. "We is happy to help. We is both helping our fam- we is helping in the past with babies. We's been making sure Harry and the little baby be's eating right, and getting good stuffs, and be's sleeping right too."

Harry smiled at them. "And I cannot thank you both enough for that."

"I quite agree." The Headmaster said, looking thoughtful. "I would like for the two of you to continue helping Harry."

Both elves beamed at this, hopping in place.

"Harry, perhaps you should get some rest. It's rather late." The man said gently. "We all will have much to do in the morning."

"Wait...what's going to happen?" Harry asked quietly. "This baby is due in April. What am I going to do about school?"

"What were you planning on doing?' The headmaster asked.

"I...um...had no idea, actually." Harry said meekly.

The man nodded, as though it was expected. "Like I said, we will talk about this in the morning. Poppy?"

The woman shoved a hospital gown into Harry's arms. Harry made a face at it, and looked at her plaintatively. They were so horrible looking! She sniffed, and turned away. Harry dressed in the loo, and he came back. Madam Pomfrey had gone to her office, and Severus was back at Tim's side, looking thoughtful.

Their eyes met, and Harry's hands fidgeted, smoothing down the front of the gown, over his stomach.

"Could...is it still kicking?"

Harry nodded. "Not as much. It...she quiets down a bit when I'm...not so nervous." He sat on the edge of Tim's bed. Severus pulled the chair up next to him, and looked at Harry guardedly.

Harry gave him a small smile, and guided the man's hand to his stomach. Snape waited for a few moments, and the baby kicked- not as hard as before, however. Severus' startled eyes met his, and Harry smiled.

"See?" He whispered.

"Have you thought of names?"

"I've thought of alot of them, but I really don't know yet. Maybe...I'll ask Tim. I think I'm going to tell him. It will...help. Keep him busy, you know?"

Severus nodded, looking as though he understood. He dropped his hand, and looked at Harry solemnly. "Why didn't you tell me when we talked?"

"I was scared." Harry's smile faded. "Terrified. Still am. What will people say? The papers? My friends? I don't even want to think about what Voldemort will do when he finds out..." He shivered, and a dark look passed on Severus' face.

"He must not find out."

"I know. That was another reason why I haven't told anyone. The less people know, the better." He whispered. "I know...it's me or him, in the end, but..." He glanced at Tim, and rubbed his stomach. "I've been training as hard as I can. I know...Hermione was worried about me pushing myself...but do you blame me?"

"No." Severus said quietly. "I don't. You want to protect your family."

Harry's chest tightened at the word. He exhaled shakily. "Family. Such a funny word. I...I always wished for a family of my own...and now suddenly...I have one. And I could lose it all, just as easily." His hand shook as he ran his hand through his hair. "I can't. I can't lose anyone else." His chest hurt like hell. He grimaced, rubbing his chest. "Er... 'scuse me."

He fiddled with the fastening through the thin hospital gown, loosening the binding. He let out a deep breath as he pulled it out through his sleeve. Snape was watching him oddly.

"You have no idea how much that hurts." Harry said, putting the wrap on the table next to the bed. "But..." He glanced down at his chest. "This would be kind of noticeable. The glamour was hard enough just to keep up on my stomach, you know?"

Severus looked a little uncomfortable, as though he was trying his best not to stare. "I...have never really met a wizard that...it's actually rather unusual, you see."

"I know. One in 278 wizards are able to get pregnant naturally, without the help of fertility potions. I had the damned luck to be one of them." Harry muttered. "I tell you, I have the strangest luck in the world."

He got under the covers, and Tim turned over, his arm falling across Harry's lap. Harry was still sitting up, not quite ready to sleep yet.

"He's really attached to you."

Harry nodded, running a hand through the boy's hair gently. "Yeah. Well...he had nightmares. I expect he'll have alot more now. I...I don't mind. I...just remember...when I was kid, how many times I wished someone would..." He cleared his throat, looking down at the blankets. "Anyways...I'll do my best to support him. Give him what I didn't have. That's all I can do."

Severus leant forward, so that his elbows rested on the edge of the bed. He looked so...normal, but his face looked so serious. "Do you think of him as...your child? Or...a younger brother?"

Harry blushed. "He...when he sometimes had nightmares...he called me...Mummy." He chuckled sadly. "His Mother left when he was quite young. I think he misses her more than he lets on. I...let him. I didn't mind."

Severus chuckled, his eyes full of mirth. Harry gave him a halfhearted glare, trying to cover up his surprise at hearing the man chuckle. "Don't you dare blackmail me with this." Severus' chuckles lessened. "So...will you be Mum, or Dad to the little one, there?" He motioned to his stomach.

"Both...I guess." Harry shrugged, looking down. "I can't imagine who'd want me, with all the crap they'd have to deal with-"

"Oh...I meant about what they would call you."

Harry blushed. "Oh. Um...well...I'm not sure. I suppose whatever they say first."

The two of them were quiet for a while. Harry pulled the blanket up over Tim's shoulders. He jumped, just slightly, as Severus' hand landed over his own. Their eyes met.

"I...should have seen it. That you were being hurt. I can spot the signs in almost any child that passes through this school, but..."

"It's okay." Harry murmured.

"No, it's not. If I had noticed, you wouldn't be in this position-"

"Shh..." Harry shushed him quietly. "It's not your fault. I...hid it very well. More than most could."

"But-"

"My injuries always faded away- unnaturally fast. Overnight. That's not normal." Harry pushed. "And if that's what you look for, how were you to know? Please...don't blame yourself. I should have told someone, but I was too scared...let's just...not talk about it right now, okay?"

Severus' hand squeezed his, and he sighed deeply. "Okay. But you will tell me everything...one day?"

Harry nodded, squeezing back. "I will."

Harry scooted down in the bed, their hands still joined. Harry turned so that he would face Severus. The man gave him the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you." Harry murmured, closing his eyes. "Thank you for being here."

"You're welcome." Was the last thing he heard, before he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke to soft murmurs. Harry turned, reaching across he bed, and found it empty. He sat up abrupty, and saw Severus and Tim talking quietly on the bed next to him. They looked over, and Tim's eyes went down to his stomach.

"So you _are_ pregnant!"

Harry raised a brow, and Severus smirked. "He found a certain book of yours. You didn't do a very good job of hiding it- under the pillow? Honestly!"

Harry blushed, and Tim hopped off the bed, hugging him tightly.

"I'm...glad that I'm here. I missed you."

Harry glanced at Severus. "Are...you okay?" He asked Tim.

Tim sighed, looking down, poking at Harry's stomach. "Dunno. I...it was horrible. I'm trying not to think about it. I took a calming draught already."

"Okay. Well...Severus and I are here, if you ever do want to talk about it."

"Okay." The boy mumbled quietly. Harry rubbed the boy's back.

Dobby and Winky appeared, both bearing tea and breakfast. They put the trays on Harry's bed.

"Is you needing anything else sirs?" Winky asked, straightening her skirts.

Harry shook his head. "Thank you...this looks very...festive." The plates and tea set were red and green, and the trays were decorated with holly.

"Well, it is being Christmas!" Dobby chirped, and the two of them popped away.

The three of them stared at the trays of food, and Harry spoke quietly. "Merry Christmas, Tim."

Tim sniffled, hugging him. " m' not hungry."

Harry sighed. "I know, but you have to eat, just a little." He handed over a plate to the boy, putting some toast, and a bit of eggs. "Just try to eat this, alright?"

Tim grabbed a fork, and started to push the eggs around. Harry started to put another plate together, and he glanced at Severus. "Severus? Are you going to eat anything?"

"Well... I usually just have tea in the mornings."

Harry chuckled. "I did too, until Winky started yelling at me about that." He handed the man a plate, who accepted it with silent thanks.

The Headmaster came into the hospital wing, with a familiar book tucked under his arm, and a large bag slung over his shoulder. Harry couldn't help but think he looked a little like Santa. The old man put the bag down.

"Your gifts were in the dorm. I thought you might want to see them...there was an unmarked gift, however-" He pulled out Tim's package.

"That was for Tim. I was wrapping it last night right before I came here."

"For me?" The boy asked, as Harry handed the package to him.

Harry nodded, smiling. "Yes. Open it!"

The boy unwrapped the package, and Tim ran a hand over the soft fabric. "Oh...it's nice. Thank you Harry."

"There's more." Harry said with a smile. The boy gave him a curious look, and rummaged a bit, and took out the scarf. He unwrapped it, revealing a black leather book. The boy flipped through it.

"It's blank."

"Well...I thought you would like a journal. I knew you liked to write, so...I thought you might like it."

The boy stared at it. "What do I write in there?"

"Anthing you want. You can make up stories, or write about yourself, or write about all the gossip you hear...anything, really."

Tim fidgeted, and the Headmaster spoke. "I can place a few charms on it, so you can keep it keyed to only yourself- that way you won't have to worry about anyone reading it."

The boy nodded quickly, and handed it over to Dumbledore. The man murmured a few spells, and handed the book back. "All safe."

"Thank you." The boy said, hugging the book to his chest.

Harry looked through the bag, noting he'd gotten a group gift from all the DA, some gadgets and pranks from the twins, another planner from Hermione, a Weasley sweater, and some socks from Dobby, with matching tiny ones for the baby. Winky had given him a small pink blanket.

Harry looked through the packages and items, stopping short as he realized...Ron hadn't given him anything. Yeah, he and Ron had been tense towards each other for some time now, but...Harry had still gotten him a gift.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" The Headmaster asked.

"Ron..." He shook his head. "It's nothing." His hands went to the blanket Winky had given him, and he smiled, folding it neatly.

"I would like to talk to you about what's going to happen in the next few months." The Headmaster conjured a plushy chair, and sat down.

Harry nodded, while Severus nudged Tim to finish his breakfast.

"I think it would be best to keep your pregnancy a secret. Voldemort would see this as a weakness, and he will be pushed even further to try to attack you. However, it will become harder to hide it. Despite health concerns, Poppy and I decided that you will keep wearing a glamour- a different, more advanced one, that won't be as taxing on you."

"Good." Harry breathed in relief.

"Now, imagine my surprise when I found out that the castle had already prepared a room for you-"

"What?"Harry and Snape exclaimed in unison.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled. "Yes. What is more, it is actually a suite of rooms- a nursery, and an extra bedroom, which I believe will be for Mr. Barnes-"

"For me?" Tim had long abandoned his breakfast by now.

The Headmaster nodded. "Harry will need all the help he can get- I'm sure you will do a very good job."

"Oh...of course!" Tim's chest puffed up. "I helped Mummy when she was pregnant with Joey-" His voice cracked at this. "I'll help the best I can."

"Thank you Tim." Harry said quietly.

"I'm having the elves move your things to the room now...Severus, could you please escort Mr. Barnes to the rooms? They're on the first floor, behind the Tapestry of the naughty nuns."

The man nodded, and Tim got off the bed. Tim glanced at Harry over his shoulder, looking a bit worried. Harry smiled. "It's okay. I'll be there soon. You can give me the tour."

They left, and Harry looked to the Headmaster. The man took several parchements out of his pockets.

"More gifts." He said quietly. "I went to the Ministry last night. As...Fudge will do almost anything to get our good side again...I took the liberty of emancipating you."

Harry gaped at the parchment that the man handed him. "All you need to do is sign. You'll have your full rights as an adult wizard."

Harry swallowed, and took the quill offered, and signed with a shaky hand. The Headmaster nodded, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, my boy. I wish...I had known. I would have gotten you out of that house long ago."

"It's okay." Harry murmured.

The Headmaster handed over the other parchments.

"Adoption papers?"

"I explained the situation, _only_ Mr. Barnes' situation, to the Minister. You don't need to sign now- you can talk to Mr. Barnes about it first."

Harry stared at the papers, swallowing. "Adoption? But...he_ just_ lost his family!"

"Not _all_ of his family." The headmaster said quietly, looking at him pointedly. "Just think about it, Harry. Talk to Severus, if you like. I know it's a big...responsibility, but right now, you won't be doing anything you aren't already doing. I know we will do our best to help you as well."

Harry just sat there, staring at the papers.

"It...would provide an explanation about why the two of you would be living together. Once everyone finds out what happened to Mr. Barnes' family...they'll understand why you would want to take care of him."

Harry sighed. It _was_ a good explanation. "I'll talk to him about it. But...not yet." He whispered.

"Why don't you get dressed, and I'll escort you down to the rooms."

* * *

Tim tugged Harry through their suite, showing him the place, while Severus and the Headmaster talked quietly to each other. The sitting room was rather nice, with lots of big windows. It was even decorated for the holidays. There were empty bookshelves, a sofa, a small kitchenette, and a roaring fireplace. There was a loo, with a large bath like they had in the Prefect's bath, a small room for Tim, which had a desk and a dresser, along with a proper bed.

Harry's room was like that as well, except with the addition of a rocking chair that sat by the window. Tim was dragging him to the last room- the nursery.

"It's so nice! I think you'll really like it!"

Tim opened the door, and Harry gasped, staring around the room. There was a crib, a changing table, another rocking chair, and another smaller fireplace. Harry touched the mobile over the crib- there were lion cubs, eagles, snakes, and badgers dangling from it. He started to cry, watching them spin.

"Don't cry Harry..." Tim said, hugging him around the middle.

Harry hugged him back, crying and sniffling.

"Harry?" The headmaster and Severus stood in the doorway.

Harry swallowed tightly, and turned away. " 'm just...hormonal, that's all. Don't...mind me." Harry said, wiping his tears away.

"Now, Poppy and Severus are going to arrange a schedule for you- for when you have your check ups and things. Severus will start brewing some of the potions you will need-"

Harry blushed, trying to calm himself down. "Well, I've already been brewing the nutritional potions and the anti-nausea potions-"

"And you're very lucky you haven't poisoned yourself yet. I will make the potions from now on." Severus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay." Harry looked down to see Tim still hugging him- he was staring at Harry's stomach. "Yes?"

Tim bit his lip. "Who is the baby's...um...other Dad?"

Harry shook his head. "Let's not talk about that right now." He took a deep breath, and glanced at the headmaster. He knelt in front of Tim, so that they could look each other in the eye at the same level.

"Tim...I would like to ask you something. I..." He swallowed. He glanced at the Headmaster, who was twinkling at him encouragingly. Severus' face was unreadable. "The Headmaster gave me some papers. The thing is...I know you love your family very much- you care for them a lot. I know you'll never actually want to...replace them. But...I was thinking...do you think it would be okay if I...um...adopted you?"

Tim stared at him for the longest time. "Would...you ground me? Punish me if I did bad on an exam?" He finally asked.

Harry looked down. How had he'd known that would have been one of the first questions. "Well, I might scold you, like I usually do, and if you were in big trouble, I could take points, or maybe give you detention... but I would never, ever hurt you. It's just a paper...that just says that..."

"Um...would you want me to call you Dad?" Tim asked meekly.

Harry hugged him. "No, if you don't want to, that's okay honey."

"What about Mum? 'Cos you're going to be a Mum soon, and-" Harry laughed, still holding onto the boy. He couldn't tell if Tim was joking or not.

"If you do that, make sure to only do it here. I'm...still going to hide my pregnancy. No one can know, okay?"

"I know. 'Cos it isn't safe. 'Cos that Voldemort guy is after you."

Harry smiled. "Right."

"So...the baby...will be like my little sister, then?" Tim asked quietly.

Harry's breath hitched. "If you like."

Tim smiled, and Harry knew everything would be okay. Maybe not right away...but...everything would be okay, eventually.

* * *

That night, the two of them went to the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore, of course, had glamoured Harry up again, and taught him the new spell. It was much easier on Harry's body, and he didn't have to worry so much about bumping into people accidentally- they wouldn't be able to feel the bump unless they were touching him for a prolonged period of time. Many of the other kids were wondering why Tim had come back to the school early, but they weren't going to say anything. The Headmaster stood at the head of the table (as everyone was at the same table), and clasped his hands together.

"Some of you may have been wondering why Mr. Barnes has returned early from his holidays." Some of the students looked curiously in their direction. "Tragedy struck his family, and circumstances came around that Mr. Barnes had to return to Hogwarts early. Could we please have a moment of silence for Mr. Barnes' family?"

All the students bowed their heads quietly, and Harry wrapped an arm around Tim's shoulder. The boy leant into him, bowing his head as well.

The headmaster spoke again. "Let us all be thankful for our own families and friends that we have with us today. On a lighter note...Mr. Potter?"

Harry stood, and Tim stood next to him. Harry kept a hand on Tim's shoulder. "I've...decided to adopt Tim. The papers will be registered at the Ministry soon, and the two of us will be living separately from the dorms, but we will still be here in the castle. Tim will be known as Tim...Potter as of next week." Harry had mixed feelings about the name change. He didn't want Tim to loose his family name, but Tim really had wanted to take on Harry's name- he would miss his family, but he didn't want to have his Father's name anymore. Not after what his Father had done. In the end, it had been Tim's decision, and Harry wouldn't fight him.

Whispers spread amongst the students. Harry squeezed Tim's shoulder. "The papers will hear all about it tomorrow, and I...we just wanted all of you to know a little ahead of time. Now...if you'll excuse us, we'll be turning in early."

The two of them left the Great Hall. That night, Tim slept in Harry's bed, crying himself to sleep. It wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

As they thought would happen, the newspapers were buzzing with news within two days, wanting to know all about Tim's previous family, and the connection between him and Harry. Someone had talked at the Ministry, probably from Fudge's office, and said that Harry had gotten emancipated just so he could adopt the boy. There were some questions as to if Harry would be able to take care of Tim, and others questioned whether it had been a good idea to give Harry the rights of an adult wizard.

Of course, letters started coming in, and Mrs. Weasley demanded to see them. They set up a meeting in the Headmaster's office- even Hermione and the other Weasleys were there. Well, except Ron. Everyone avoided talking about him.

Harry kept Tim in front of him, to block any big hugs from the women- Tim had gotten the brunt of the hugs instead. The boy was rather startled by it all, and Mrs. Weasley fussed over the boy.

"He's so thin! You need to eat more."

Tim glanced at Harry shyly. "Well, Harry tries to get me to eat more, but...I um, haven't been feeling hungry lately."

A pitying smile appeared on the woman's face. "Oh...right, of course dear." She hugged him again, and looked to Harry. "And you, do you think you'll be able to handle the responsibility of a child?"

Tim hugged him around the middle. "Of course he is! He's taken care of me since I got here. He'll be a great...er...Dad."

Hermione sniffled, looking teary eyed, while Ginny crouched down, and grinned at the boy. "So, he teach you some flying tricks yet?"

Tim shook his head.

Ginny smacked Harry on the arm. "What's wrong with you, you're depriving the poor kid of the talents of the Youngest Seeker of the Century!"

Harry blushed. He hadn't flown in ages- for a good reason. Tim spoke shyly, glancing at Harry. He knew why Harry couldn't fly. "Well...you play seeker, Miss Ginny...do you think_ you_ could teach me? You're really good."

The girl blushed, and then laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Alright, we'll start when term starts up again."

"You can borrow my broom, Tim. You have to be careful with it, alright? It's very special to me." Harry said. His friends stared at him. Harry never let_ anyone_ fly his Firebolt- especially since Sirius had died.

Tim beamed, not really knowing the significance behind the gesture. "Thanks Harry!"

Mrs. Weasley started sniffling again. "Of course, both of you will be invited to the Burrow this summer for the holidays- we would love to have you, Tim."

"Really?"

"Of course- Harry is practically part of the family- so that means you are too."

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry, still sniffling. "You take care of him." She murmured.

"I will." Harry whispered back.

The woman glanced down at Harry's stomach, but said nothing, turning away to hug Tim tightly. "Be good for Harry, and make sure you do your homework, and try not to get into too much trouble. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Harry smiled at his friends as they entered the Great Hall. Ginny ruffled Tim's hair as she passed, and went on down the table to sit with her friends. Hermione settled into her seat across from Harry, with Neville and a few of the first year girls at her side. Hermione looked...oddly at Ron when the red head approached. Ron walked past the group without a word, and sat with Dean and Seamus. Harry frowned, and looked at Ron.

"What's going on with him? He didn't come with you guys to visit, and now he's not even talking to _you_? What's wrong?"

Hermione looked down, fiddling with her fork. "We had a fight."

Harry sighed, nudging Tim, so that the boy would start eating his food, instead of playing with it. "And? He's just going to ignore you like he does me now? What happened?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Neville stabbed his pork chop with a frown. "What he said on the train was a bit rude."

Harry raised a brow, and Neville shook his head, indicating that they wouldn't speak there. Not in the Great Hall, in front of everyone.

After dinner, the Gryffindors headed to the common room, and Harry fell behind the boys, watching them go on up to the room. Tim lingered behind, playing chess with Neville, while Hermione and Harry talked.

"Ron accused me of...liking you. That way. He...he asked me out and I...told him no."

Harry gaped at her. "But I thought you were crazy about him!"

Hermione looked at him tearfully. "Not when he's been acting like an arse!" She hissed back, glancing around. "I might be attracted to him physically, but I can't stand that he's been treating you this way. And..." She glanced towards Tim. "He thinks you adopting Tim was a very stupid idea."

Harry frowned. "Look, I know it's dangerous, but it's dangerous for everyone-"

"I know." Hermione shushed him. "I know, believe me. It's just...I'm glad that you could help him. It's just...Ron's worried that he's going to lose you completely. You hardly ever talk to us, anymore."

Harry stared at the girl sadly. "Hermione...how could I? I've been busy like mad-"

"And now you aren't even going to be staying in the Gryffindor dorms. I...I miss my friend. You keep things from us- don't look at me like that, I know you do. Can't you just..."

"No. Hermione...please, the things I'm keeping from you...it's for a very good reason. You'll know all about it...I promise. But not yet." Harry said quietly. "I'm sorry."

The girl looked down, trying not to cry. "I've already lost Ron. I can't lose you too."

Harry shook his head, hugging her quickly. "You won't. I promise." Harry murmured. He tried to think of what he could tell her, that would make her feel better. That would think that she was being included in his life. He suddenly smiled.

"Would you like to see our rooms?" Of course, he'd have to make sure that she didn't go into the nursery, but he knew he'd made the right desicion. Hermione was beaming at him.

* * *

The following morning, Harry had just sat down to breakfast when Ron approached him. "You couldn't just leave her alone, could you?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "What?"

Ron motioned roughly to Hermione. "She was in your rooms last night- you just _had_ to take her there, didn't you?" His voice raised.

Harry's eyes widened, and the Gryffindor table quieted. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Ron, nothing happened! Anyways, if anything did, it's not your business!" The girl said shrilly.

Ron scowled at Harry, not paying attention to her. "You could have any girl you wanted, but you took her from me, and-"

"Ron, it's not like that at all." Harry stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hermione's a friend- practically a sister to me."

Ron continued to scowl at him, not believing a word Harry said. "Then how come you won't go out with anyone else?"

"I'm busy, Ron, I don't have time-"

"You've only ever snogged one girl, and even then, you didn't like it- admit it, you don't really like girls at all, do you?"

Whispers rippled across the Great Hall, and Harry clenched his fists. "I'm not listening to this." He muttered, and grabbed his bag. "Tim, let's go."

Tim grabbed his bag, and stuffed an apple into his pocket. Harry shouldered his bag, and started to walk away.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me, you fag!"

Harry stiffened, and the hall went silent.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall called out, standing up. "That is quite enough! Twenty points from Gryffindor for your foul language!" She barked.

Then Tim yelled at Ron. "Yeah, my Dad's not a fag- he's gay, there's a difference!"

Harry stared at the boy. He was proud that Tim had spoken up for him, but at the same time, he'd outed Harry. How had he known? Harry hadn't told him. Harry grabbed the boy by his bag, and practically dragged him out of the Great Hall.

He was practically hyperventalating out in the corridor.

"I'm sorry...it just came out. It's true, isn't it?" Tim asked quietly.

"No...no honey, you didn't do anything wrong." Harry said, hugging the boy slightly. He was now thinking about the gossip that would start, and what was going to be in the papers-

"Harry, is it true?" Hermione asked, coming into the corridor. Harry just gave her a Look, and she knew.

* * *

Surprisingly, the backlash wasn't as bad as Harry thought it would be. Yeah, he was in the papers, but it seemed as though they were confirming rumors rather than reporting something scandalous. They also made sure to point out that Tim already thought of him as his Dad. They reported that Harry might have adopted Tim to make him his heir, in case he never had children- male pregnancy was rare.

In the following weeks, a slew of public outings came about- Oliver Wood snogged his boyfriend in public right before one of his games. A woman who'd worked at the Ministry of Magic for a number of years came out as well. Even a few students at Hogwarts came out- Blaise Zabini made his relationship with Terry Boot public, while Colin came out too.

Of course, people speculated if Harry was in a relationship himself- he made an unofficial statement to the Quibbler about not being in a relationship, and not looking for one at this time. He still got love letters, however.

One evening, Harry was chucking some in the fireplace when the flames turned green, indicating that someone was about to come through. He glanced at the clock. Severus. He was supposed to have a talk with Tim tonight. Harry moved out of the way, and the man came through. He glanced at Harry, and helped him off the floor.

"You really shouldn't be sitting on the floor. What were you doing?"

"Chucking love letters into the fire." Harry said with a grin. "These are practically dripping with Amortentia, don't cha know?"

Snape's brow raised, and Tim came out of the bedroom. "Hullo." He greeted.

"I'll get out of your way in a minute, so you can talk, okay?" Harry said, grabbing a big handful of letters and chucking them into the fire. Tim watched him.

"What if one of those letters is from somebody that really liked you?"

Harry made a face. "Who would like _me_?" He threw the last handful in.

"Well, that baby's Father did."

Harry stiffened, and Tim looked at him confusedly."I'm going to go to my room."

Severus grabbed his arm as he passed, and Harry yanked it back, eyes haunted. "You need to talk about it." The man said quietly. Harry's lips thinned, and he left for his room.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall when he heard a sharp rap on the door. Generally, Tim had a very soft knock, if he knocked at all, so he knew it was Severus. "Come in." He said quietly. He heard the man enter the room. "Already done?"

"Yes. I think it's time we talked, Harry."

Harry sighed, but didn't move from his place on the bed. "I...can't."

"We could talk about something else, then."

"Okay."

Severus pulled up the rocking chair, so that he sat across from Harry. Harry still stared at the wall, uncomfortable.

"Tim's nightmares are still pretty bad." Harry said, searching for something to say.

Severus nodded. "Yes, he said about three or four times a week."

"Yeah. Dreamless sleep doesn't work either, and it takes me half the night to get him calmed down."

The man looked at him thoughtfully. "He told me that...he hears you crying. Sometimes he goes to you when he doesn't have a nightmare, so you'll stop crying."

Harry looked down, clasping his hands together. "He does, does he?"

"Harry...I know everything has been...very stressful. It would make you feel better if you talked about it."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Did you ever talk about it?"

The man gave him an unreadable look. "About what?"

"About your Father."

Severus looked away. "Yes. When I was older. I've...dealt with it."

"...Could you tell me?" Harry asked quietly.

"You've seen some of the memories."

"Not enough...did he hit just you, or..."

"Both of us." Severus said in a short tone.

"How did you get away?"

"After he killed my Mother inadvertently, I...killed him. The Dark Lord helped me."

Harry looked horrified. "That was how he gained your allegience." He whispered.

"Yes. I knew that he was using me, but I was using him as well. It is a mistake that I'm paying for every day of my life."

Harry looked down. "Was your Mum nice?"

Severus sighed. "Her name was Eileen...yes, she was nice. But...she was also very...sad. She wasn't allowed out of the house- not that she could do much in the muggle world anyways. And the worst of it all, she loved him. She feared him, but she also loved him. She always begged for him to come back, that everything was fine..." He shook his head, his lip curling up. "It was...disgusting."

Harry stared at the man. "Have...have you ever been in love?" He suddenly blushed, looking away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Severus was quiet for the longest time. "I cannot afford to be in love. It is a distraction I cannot have."

Harry frowned. The man hadn't exactly answered him, but he understood. "I understand." He said gently. "I...feel the same way." His voice broke. "It's rather horrible...of all the things that...man did to me, the worst was the last time."

"What did he do?"

Harry buried his face in his hands. "He made me...feel. I usually just ignored it, tried to shut him out, but that...that last time, I..." He shuddered. "I felt so horrible the next day. I couldn't understand why my body reacted...like that. God, I can still hear it, me begging for him to-" He started to cry. "I'm disgusting."

Severus got up from the chair, and sat next to him. He pried Harry's hands apart- he'd nearly dug his nails into his skin. Harry turned, and sobbed into his chest. The man stiffened, and let him, arms out as if he didn't know what to do.

"It was...a natural reaction. I'm sure you weren't...thinking of him, were you?" Severus asked hesitantly.

The boy shook his head. "No. Of course not. I..." He wiped his tears away, sniffling. "I...was thinking of someone who...wouldn't hurt me. Who'd take care of me. Who'd love me. That I wouldn't be afraid of. But I...now... who would want me? Besides the war- who would want the hassel of everything else that comes with me? The papers and their stupidity, the scandals- they'd also have to realize that Tim and the baby would always come before them...who would put up with that?"

He sniffled, and then realized where he was. He pushed the man away gently, and Severus stood once more, turning his back to Harry.

"You'd be surprised." The man said gruffly. "You have something that most people would love to have. To share with you."

Harry furrowed his brow. "What? Money, Fame? What-"

Severus shook his head, glancing at Harry over his shoulder. "No. Something more important. Goodnight, Mr. Potter."

Harry watched him leave, more than a little confused.

* * *

Harry made a face as Pomfrey poked at him, checking him out. He was at another check up. Thankfully, she did it in his rooms, so no one would see him going to the hospital wing every other week, when he looked perfectly healthy. Harry smiled as he saw the baby again- she was coming along well.

"Yes, her magic is getting stronger and stronger- have you been having more trouble with the accidental magic?"

"Yeah, but only if I'm really upset. Sometimes though, it acts up a bit in herbology and in the Great Hall. I think it...is funny, to her."

The woman looked at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

Harry winced as she prodded him a bit more. "Well...she kicks a bit, and I feel...happy. Amused. Like what's happening is funny. Most of the time, when the plants act up, everyone just thinks it's because we're there- and in the Great Hall, I'm on alert for these things, so I make sure to keep anything from levitating too high..."

"Well, I looked into your Mother's pregnancy-"

"You did?"

Pomfrey nodded, and motioned for him to pull his shirt down, and sit back up. "You made quite a bit of trouble for her- you did quite a bit of accidental magic in the womb. Not all babies can do this- you also continued to do accidental magic after you were born as well. Of course, I have no records of what happened after they went into hiding, but I'm sure it continued on...when did you stop your accidental magic?"

Harry raised a brow. "Well...um...never, actually." At her surpsied look, he explained. "Well, it's just, I set a snake free in the zoo the summer before I came to Hogwarts, I blew up my Aunt Marge into a balloon before my third year, I was able to cast a lumos spell without my wand, and-"

The woman's jaw dropped. "That wasn't accidental magic! That was wandless magic!"

"What?"

"Was your wand close by?"

"About...four feet away. I was looking for it, and it was dark. This is when the Dementors attacked."

She nodded, making a note. "You were under duress, then. Any other unusual bits of magic...that you haven't heard the other students doing?"

Harry looked away uncomfortably. "Well...bruises and things...they always healed pretty fast."

"I am aware of that, Mr. Potter, I have had you in my hospital wing for a number of years-"

"No...I mean, in the muggle world. Things that should have scarred and left marks...were gone overnight."

The woman stared at him for the longest time. "I see. Did you do this on purpose? Or did it happen subconsiously?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "Well...I know when I was little...people weren't supposed to see the marks. Maybe my magic just...reacted?"

The woman made some more notes, and then dug out a potions knife from her pocket. In a flash, she slashed his arm.

"Ow! Hey! What did you do that for?" Harry cried, cradling his arm.

"Roll up your sleeve. I'd like to test something out."

Harry did just that, muttering about mad witches. He held out his arm to her, and she looked at it closely, scanning the cut with a couple of spells.

"Well, I've always noticed that you heal faster than the other students, but I didn't think..." She cut herself off. "Have you ever been ill before? The flu, a cold?" She asked, flipping through the file, to see if Harry had ever come to her for a pepper up potion for a cold and the like.

"No. I mean, that's why when I started throwing up and stuff this fall, I just thought...maybe it had all finally caught up to me?"

The woman searched through the file again. "You are quite right. You have been injured a great number of times, but not once, have you been to the hospital wing with a cold or some other illness." She tapped her wand to his injured arm, making it glow a light green.

"We will record how fast this cut heals on it's own. Can you...actively make it heal?"

Harry blinked. "Uh...I'll try." Harry stared hard at the cut, willing it to heal, for the skin to be unblemished- and before their eyes, the cut slowly grew smaller and smaller, and lighter and lighter. Until it was gone completely.

He swayed slightly, and the woman steadied him, and let him lie down again.

"Okay, don't do that again. Well, that just confirmed it. Mr. Potter, you have a proclivity for wandless magic- especially for healing magic. I've seen it before, although rarely, in children that came from...circumstances similar to yours."

"Okay...so what does that mean?"

She smiled, eyes bright. "I'll get an assistant in the hospital wing!"

"What, but-"

"Next year, after you've settled in with the baby, of course. I do believe you'll take to healing quite a bit."

Harry shook his head. "I...I don't know if I'll have time. I mean, my time is limited as it is..." He didn't even know if he'd be able to be at Hogwarts next year.

"It's just a thought." The woman said with a sigh.

* * *

Harry's third trimester started off with a bang- another death threat from Voldemort. It was halfway through February, and Harry was avoiding the other students outside of class and the DA- Valentines' Day had come again.

Harry was in his rooms with Tim, helping the boy with his homework, when Severus arrived through the floo. He looked rather pale, and the look on his face scared Harry a bit.

"Severus?"

The man glanced at Tim, and Harry understood. "Tim, could you go to your room, please, while Severus and I talk?"

The boy nodded, giving a slight glance to the man. He was still a bit uncomfortable around the Professor, but did as he was told. Harry held out his hand to the man, who helped him to stand. Harry looked at him worriedly.

"It's after curfew, and you've got the oddest look- what happened?" Harry asked quietly. "Was it Voldemort?"

Snape looked down, and that was all Harry needed to know.

Harry sighed. "Look, the Headmaster's added wards, I've even had Flitwick and McGonagall come by and add their wards as well. I've been training like mad, and-"

"He's after the boy."

Harry closed his eyes. "Of course he would be." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I...I knew that this would be a possibility."

"He...asked me to find out why you were willing to adopt him- why him, why he was important to you."

Harry frowned, looking down at his stomach. He rubbed at it idly. The one thing about having a private room, was that he didn't have to keep the glamours up while he was inside them. He turned, looking towards the fire. "What have you told him?"

"That you were stationed with the first years- and you grew close. I didn't give details. I told him I didn't know."

Harry shook his head. "What can I do? I mean, he doesn't leave the grounds- the only class he has outside the castle at this point is herbology, and he's surrounded by his classmates at all times. I also make sure to stay with him, if we are walking around campus outside of classtime. He's never alone- I make sure of that."

"I know. I watch him too."

Harry gave him a weak smile. "I know. You're rather protective of him." Severus looked away uncomfortably. "I know, you won't admit it, but you are. It's okay. I am too. He'll be okay- I'll make sure of it."

"He's going to want to use the boy to get you."

"I know."

"What will you do, if he does?"

"Get him, of course." Harry said, crossing his arms.

Severus looked angry. "But you can't! You have your baby to think about now, and-"

"I know. But I could never live with myself if I knew that Tim was in danger, and I did nothing to help him." Harry whispered, touching the man's arm. Harry sighed. "That's all we can do, for now, besides training."

* * *

Harry was doing his patrol, walking slowly. He felt as big as a balloon, and it was uncomfortable to move around. Still, he had his duties as a Prefect to fufill. Thankfully, Malfoy was supposed to be off patrolling on the other side of the school, and he never saw the boy on his patrols. For the most part, the students learnt not to be out when Harry was on patrol- he took points off, and subjected them to a lecture about the dangers of being out so late. He never gave them detention, however. No one should be subjected to Filch.

So Harry was walking down the Charms corridor, and heard a noise coming from the Charms classroom. He sighed, and drew his wand, preparing for the inevitable. Why students thought fooling around in the classrooms were better than all the other empty rooms, he would never know. He went towards the door which was opened just a crack, and stopped short as he saw a boy sitting on a desk, his back to the windows, with another boy giving him a blowjob.

What made him pause was that the boy recieving the blow job was Draco Malfoy, and Colin Creevey was the one on his knees. He felt his face warm up, and his mouth grow dry. For a moment, the blonde looked gorgeous under the moonlight, looking completely relaxed, his eyes closed. His eyes suddenly opened, and his lip curled up, ending the perfect image.

"God Creevey, this is pathetic." The boy growled, and shoved Colin away. "If you ever want to get shagged, you'll need to do a better job than that-"

"But Malfoy-"

Malfoy glared at the boy. "Shut up, mudblood. Get out of here."

Harry moved out of the way quickly, standing in the shadows while Colin ran out of the classroom, and down the corridor. Harry scowled, and went right back to the classroom.

"What the hell did you-" He choked as he saw Malfoy stroking himself. He looked away. "Malfoy, you're supposed to be patrolling."

"So? Enjoy the show, Potter?"

Harry clenched his teeth together. "I should report you to the Headmaster."

The blonde stayed put, staring at Harry as he continued to touch himself. "And admit you just stood there and watched me? C'mon Potter, you and I both know you won't say a thing."

Harry looked upward, trying to count to ten.

"What, pure Potter is embarrassed? Let's put that mouth of yours to good use." The boy stood, and Harry's heart jumped. He started backing away, feeling frightened.

Malfoy was smirking. "What? You scared? It's just a little blow job- I bet you're all hot for it already, aren't you?"

Harry's hand trembled, and he reached for the door. "No! I'm not! You're a prat Malfoy, and you better stay away from me and my friends! If I hear you're bothering Colin again, I will hex you so bad-"

He screamed as Malfoy grabbed his arm. "Let me go!" He shook, remembering his Uncle- he was not about to let Malfoy touch him, God-

"Merlin, don't get your knickers in a twist." The boy grunted, and his hand reached for Harry's shirt collar. "If I'd known you went that way last year, I would have totally shagged you. As it is, you're a bit...pudgy now." The boy's eyes glinted with amusement. "It's because you're not flying anymore. Thanks for that, by the way. The Slytherins will win the cup this year." He pulled Harry forward, and Harry punched him right in the nose, making the boy rear back, clutching his face.

Harry threw open the door, and started to run.

"You'll be begging for it, Potter, you'll see!" The boy yelled after him, his voice odd, as Harry had broken his nose.

Harry cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Harry watched Colin practicing his hexes with his brother during the following DA meeting. He couldn't quite understand why a guy like Colin would be going after a prat like Malfoy. The session was soon over, and he approached the younger boy.

"Hey Colin, could I talk to you for a second?"

Colin got an odd look on his face, and waved his brother on. Everyone else started to walk out.

Harry glanced around, waiting for the people around them to file out the door. "I saw what happened. The other night. On my patrol."

Colin paled. "You did?"

Harry frowned. "Why are you messing around with Malfoy? He's bad news."

Colin looked away, down at his shoes. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Malfoy is...kind of attractive."

Harry took a deep breath. "He's a prat, and an arse. Why would you want to be with him? He only cares about himself, and what other people can do for him."

Colin shrugged slightly. "Well, I know Malfoy gets around and all, but...a guy has needs, you know? There aren't that many of us that are out." He gave a Look to Harry, which Harry completely missed, as he was looking heavenward.

"Well...it's dangerous. You know the crowd he hangs out with. I just don't want you to get into trouble with him. You know? I mean...have you guys...done anything more than..."

"Blowjobs? No." The boy said with a straight face.

"Oh. Okay. Just...um, be safe, you know? If you're ever gonna do that, request a potion from Madam Pomfrey. Or learn a contraception spell. I know it's pretty rare for guys to get pregnant without the help of potions, but...better be safe than sorry...right?" Harry said quietly.

Colin looked at him oddly. "Oh. Do...you have a boyfriend Harry?"

Harry laughed. "No. When would I have the time? Well...I gotta clean up here, so...I'll see you later, okay?"

Colin nodded, and headed towards the door. He paused by the doorway, glancing over his shoulder. "Malfoy...likes you. You...know that right?"

Harry's brows raised.

"I'm serious! I think he's had a crush on you for ages. I think that's why he's always singled you out."

"Well, I'm not into prats like him. You tell him that."

* * *

Harry hummed as he mixed the dough for the cookies, while Winky was preparing the cookie trays. He had insisted that he cook something for Tim's birthday, while Winky had insisted that she help somehow. They came to a compromise. The kitchenette table was prepared for the little get together- the Headmaster and Severus would be arriving soon with Tim, and he had to make sure everything was just perfect.

He and Winky put the dough onto the trays. "Is all the presents being ready?" Winky squeaked, hopping off the chair she'd been standing on.

"I think so. Could you make sure that the rooms are tidied up? I'll just set the table."

The baby gave a hard kick just as he finished putting the plates down. He swallowed, and rubbed his abdomen. "I know little one, you want to be involved too. Soon enough, we'll be celebrating for you."

The floo activated, and Tim stumbled out, followed by the Headmaster and Severus. Tim gasped as he saw the fancy table set up, the baloons, and the stack of presents.

"What's..."

"Happy birthday Tim." Harry said, smiling at the boy's shocked look. "C'mon, sit down."

The Headmaster gave him a slight hug, and Harry smiled at Severus. "Sit down, all of you. So, Tim, what did you get up to with the Headmaster and Severus?"

Tim bounced in his seat. "Well, the Headmaster showed me that sword you fought off that giant basilisk with! And I talked with the sorting hat, and the portraits, and-"

"He had fun." The Headmaster cut in, eyes twinkling. "Fawkes took quite a liking to him."

Harry smiled at this, and used his wand to light the candles on the cake. "Winky, dim the lamps for me please."

The lamps were dimmed, and Dobby popped into the room, carrying another present and adding it to the pile.

Harry walked towards the table. "Happy Birthday to you..."

The others joined in, while Tim stared at the cake that was presented in front of him.

"Happy Birthday to you..."

The boy's face glowed in the candle light, sheer happiness on his face. Harry grinned, putting his hands on Tim's shoulders, and squeezed them.

"Happy Birthday dear Tim..."

His eyes flicked over to Severus, who was actually singing... then to Dobby, who was taking a picture of them all...to Winky, who was crying and smiling, and singing along.

"Happy Birthday to you!" They finished, and the Headmaster clapped, while Tim stared at the candles.

"I...don't know what to wish for." He said quietly, looking up at Harry.

The Headmaster leant forward, and whispered something in the boy's ear, and the boy's face lit up. "Oh! That sounds good!" And with that, he blew the candles out.

Harry clapped, and looked at the Headmaster suspiciously. "Headmaster, what did you say to Tim?"

"Nothing, my boy." The man twinkled at him. "Shall we eat some cake?"

* * *

Harry watched Tim tear into his presents with a sad smile. Severus stood next to him, arms crossed over his chest. Tim gaped at the book Severus had gotten for him. "You got me a present!"

"Of course I did. I heard from Flitwick that you've a talent for charms- that book will show you some creative uses for charms in dueling. I expect you'll only practice with Harry or myself around, of course."

"Oh...of course!" The boy said, grinning, hugging the book to his chest.

That evening, they sat around the fire. Tim was playing with the new chess set that the Headmaster had gotten him, against Severus, while Harry sat on the couch, putting some pictures into his photo album. He stroked the page of the newest photo- Tim blowing out the candles on his cake.

"It's been a very good day." The Headmaster said quietly next to him. Harry nodded.

"Yes." He flipped back a couple of pages in the book- some of the newest photos showed his stomach getting bigger. Merlin, how much longer would he have now?

"Three weeks. Just three more weeks." The headmaster said, as though he'd heard Harry's thoughts.

Harry nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah."

"I know the two of you won't be able to stay at the school during the summer holidays, so I thought I might arrange something. I have a small cottage out in the country, that the three of you would be quite comfortable in. It would be quiet, and it's under the Fidelis. Only Severus knows of the location besides myself, so it would be quite safe."

Harry nodded. They really didn't have anywhere else to go, so...that would be their safest bet. "Mrs. Weasley will probably insist that we visit for a bit. Maybe for a week. She's going to throw a fit when she finds out about the baby..."

The Headmaster twinkled. "Well, I don't think she'll be too mad for long. She would be invaluable help. After all, she's raised seven children herself. Have you thought of names?"

Harry smiled shyly, looking down at his stomach. He rubbed it idly. "Yeah. I have. I've come up with a lot of them, but I haven't quite decided. I'm...I'm not sure about the middle name."

"You know, there hasn't been a female Potter in almost 200 years. I believe the last female Potter's name was...Druella?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, she certainly won't have a name like that!" He watched Tim pout as Severus took one of his rooks. "I...worry about Tim sometimes. I wish he had friends his age."

The Headmaster nodded sagely. "Well, you were very lucky- not many who have led the lives you and Tim have had, can relate to many people."

"I...miss Ron." Harry admitted quietly. "And Hermione. I used to talk to them so much more. But I feel bad for keeping things from Hermione, and every time I'm around Ron, he is so..."

"But they're your friends anyway. There is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up...perhaps you should go with them."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Good idea." He looked down. "Yeah. We can go to the Three Broomsticks. And...and maybe I'll finally tell them...what happened."

* * *

Harry waved to Neville and Hermione as he approached them. They had been waiting for him at the Three Broomsticks. He hadn't been to Hogsmeade since the previous semester, and had missed going. Still, the crowded pub was no place for a pregnant person, so he asked to meet them for shopping afterwards instead.

A ton of students had come, since the weather was fantastic, and the village was busy with shoppers. "Where's Ron?" He asked.

Hermione sighed. "Quidditch Shop. He's...still a bit sore with you. Are you finally going to talk to him today?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I...I think I need to talk to all of you, actually. I have something I want to say. Something important." His voice dropped as Luna skipped over, with Ginny walking behind her.

"Hullo Harry!" The blonde greeted brightly. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Hey Ginny."

"Hey. You see my brother around yet?"

"He's over at the Quidditch shop. Let's go over there." Hermione led the group towards the shop.

Harry noticed that more staff than usual were out in the village today- it looked like Flitwick had his arms full of packages, while McGonagall was gossiping with Hooch on the corner. He idly wished that Tim could be here- but no one below third year was allowed to go to the village. Maybe during the summer, Harry would take him there.

Susan and Hannah waved as they walked past, and Harry noted that many of the DA members were here. He then noticed Terry Boot and Blaise Zabini talking to each other quietly, looking worried.

Harry then spotted Ron, salivating at a broom in the window.

"Hi Ron." Hermione greeted, and Ron turned.

He frowned as he saw Harry. "What are you doing here? Where's the kid?"

Harry tried to keep from scowling. "_Tim's_ at the school. And I came here to see all of you. I know I've been busy lately, but I'd like to talk to you about something-"

"Harry!" Terry hissed, approaching the group."Something's going on."

"What?"

Terry motioned to his boyfriend, who was glancing nervously around. "Blaise told me that the Slytherins were talking about something. And you notice...none of them are here today, except for him, and a couple of the younger students."

Harry looked to Zabini, throat tightening. "You think there's going to be an attack?"

The black boy bit his lip. "Look, all I know is that the Slytherins have been talking alot lately in the dorm, and most of them stayed back today. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing, maybe there was going to be a party in the common room, I don't know-"

They heard a scream, and the entire group stilled.

Harry drew his wand, and the others immeaditely followed. "Hermione, Ginny, go get the DA. Ron?"

"I'll go tell the teachers." The red head said quickly, and ran off.

Harry looked to Blaise and Terry. "Go to the Three Broomsticks, ask if we can use the floo to get the students out."

"Got it. Come on, Blaise." Terry said, dragging his boyfriend behind him.

Now it was just Harry and Luna, for the moment. THe blonde grasped Harry's hand in hers. "You'll be okay." She said quietly. "You'll be safe." With that, she pulled her wand out from behind her ear, her usual dreamy look gone.

Harry spotted the deatheaters first, and the attack began.

The DA got together pretty quickly in the square, as many of them had already been grouped together. The Aurors had been called, and the teachers were fending off some of the Deatheaters, while the shop keepers were trying to get the students out through the floos. Other witches and wizards soon found out that anti-apparition wards had been raised, and moments afterwards, the floos were blocked.

THe village was in shambles during the battle- students, shopkeepers, and teachers fought the Deatheaters ferociously- Harry took down at least six of them, before he got to Bellatrix Lestrange. He and Neville dueled her together, and that was when he felt his contractions start.

He groaned, suddenly doubling over. "No..." He breathed, watching Neville get clipped on the arm with a slashing curse. Blood flowed freely from the boy's arm. Hermione came out of nowhere, and helped the boy duel the woman.

"No...this can't be happening..." He groaned, feeling another contraction.

He saw Severus running towards him, and then start to duel Bellatrix. He downed her pretty quickly, and snapped at Hermione and Neville.

"Get him out of here! Get him to the school!"

"Well well...Severussss..." Voldemort strode up to the man, surprising him from behind. "My faithful follower...why are you helping my enemy? Crucio!"

The man fell to his knees under the cruciatus. Harry cried out, reaching for him. "No!" Hermione and Neville pulled him back.

Voldemort lifted the curse from the man, and turned to Harry with a smirk. "You look a little pale, Potter. Winded, as well. Did my dear Bella hurt you?" He nudged the dead woman's body with his foot carelessly, smirking.

"Fuck you!" Harry growled. His grip tightened on his wand, and he glanced towards Severus, who was still lying on the ground. Harry could still see him breathing, however.

"Oh, Harry...don't be such a child." Voldemort purred, and with a flick of his wand, sent Hermione and Neville flying, and Harry landed on his bum. He quickly scrabbled for his wand, which he dropped. Harry winced as he got up, feeling another contraction. Oh god, it hurt...

"Seems like you're having trouble moving around... how are we to duel properly if you're injured? Oh well." The man flicked his wand. "Crucio." He purred.

Harry screamed, his back arching as he felt pain course through his body. Voldemort let up after a few moments, and Harry clutched his middle, crying. He could feel the baby kicking away, and the contractions continued...oh god, he could lose the baby...He looked at the man, panting for breath.

"You seem to think I haven't changed since we last saw each other." Harry said quietly. He needed to distract the man.

"Oh? You look like a child to me- the same as ever." The man circled him.

Harry laughed, acting braver than he felt. "You don't know anything. Last time we fought, I had nothing to lose. I had nothing worth fighting for." He whirled around the face the man. "But now, now I have something worth fighting for."

"What? That boy in the castle? Once I kill you, I will kill him, and-"

"Oh no you wont!" He screamed and pointed his wand to the rocks behind Voldemort. Without a word, they levitated, and smashed against the man. The man looked so shocked, he only landed on the ground, face first. For a moment, he was still, and that was all Harry needed. He waved his hand over at the fountain, which was broken- the water shot out at the man, and Harry furrowed his brow, flipping Voldemort over like a rag doll, so that the water sprayed him right in the face.

The man tried to move out of the way, but he began to drown, pinned against the ground, water beating at him unmercilessly. Harry moved closer, and grabbed a rock from the ground- it was heavy enough to carry with both hands. He stopped the water momentarily, making the man heave and gasp for air.

"Don't you know what they did with witches and wizards back in the olden days?" Harry asked coldly, dropping the rock onto the man's throat. The red eyes were wild looking, and for the first time, Harry saw fear. He was rasping for breath, his windpipe blocked.

"They stoned them." Harry whispered, and smashed the rock into the man's head. He did it again. And again. "You will never, ever hurt me or my family ever again, you fucking-"

"Harry!" Hermione pulled her friend off. It was then that Harry had noticed that Voldemort was dead, and that the fighting had stopped. He groaned, holding his stomach. "God..." He bent over.

"Harry?"

"Hospital wing." He whispered. Neville and a bloody Ron came over and hoisted him up between them. Harry glanced back at Hermione.

"Get Severus up. He needs to be there." The girl looked at him oddly. Luna was already at the man's side, trying to get him up.

Harry was groaning all the way towards the school.

"God, you're heavy Harry." Ron grunted, adjusting his grip. "You need to lay off on the cauldron cakes."

Harry sniffled.

"Hey...you okay?" Neville asked.

"He's gone. He's really gone."

"Yeah." Ron said quietly. "He's gone. I'm...sorry. For everything. I was a real prat. When I saw you fighting him-"

Harry groaned. "Not now Ron. Later...oh!"

"Harry...did you just wet yourself?" Ron asked, looking disgusted.

"Oh God oh God..." Harry mumbled uncoherently, breathing hard.

* * *

They got up to the school, and Madam Pomfrey practically dragged him into the corner of the room, drawing the curtains around. "What happened?" She asked the boys. "There's blood all over-"

"There was an attack in Hogsmeade."

She paled. "Oh."

"Voldemort's dead, but I think everyone else is alright." Neville said.

She looked heavenwards, as if she was thanking something. "Dobby! Winky!" She called out, and the two elves popped up.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" They asked in unison.

"It's time. Dobby, go get Tim. Winky, stay here with me, and help me. Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley, start bringing the injured here. We're going to have a long day."

* * *

Hermione was staring at Harry's curtained off bed with a frown, arms crossed over her chest. Madam Pomfrey had healed the injured students up, between going back and forth between them and Harry. There was a silencing spell around the bed, obviously, and the Headmaster and Snape had arrived, looking pale. Tim had not left Harry's side since he'd arrived. Then Luna floated in, and she had not come back out.

She saw Madam Pomfrey walk out from the curtains again, downing a pepper up potion.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Harry alright? What's going on?"

The woman just shook her head. "Help me with Mr. Creevey's bandages."

* * *

Harry cried out, feeling almost delirious as he continued to push. He'd been in labor for nearly seven hours now, and it hurt so much... The canal had formed almost two hours before hand, and he'd yet to get this thing out of him-

"It'll be over soon Harry, very soon- the baby will be here." Luna said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Tim was sitting in the corner, curled up, looking horrified. Harry's head lolled over, and he saw Severus, holding his hand tightly. Harry sniffled.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered.

The man looked as though he was about to say something, when Madam Pomfrey gasped. "I see it! Just a few more pushes Harry, just a few more!"

Harry screamed, pushing with all his might.

* * *

Hermione jumped as the silencing spell broke, and a scream filled the hospital wing. Those patients who weren't heavily sedated stared at the curtained area with wide eyes. There was another scream. "Come on, just a little bit more-" Another scream.

Hermione breathed in sharply as she heard crying. A baby crying. She exchanged a look with Ron, Neville, and Ginny, who looked just as shocked as she did.

* * *

Harry cried as heard the baby screaming her head off, announcing her arrival to the world. He reached for her with trembling hands, watching Madam Pomfrey clean the baby. The Headmaster was holding Tim back, keeping the boy from glomping Harry. Severus was nursing his bruised hand, staring at the baby.

Madam Pomfrey swaddled the baby in the pink blanket Winky had given Harry ages ago, and handed it over.

Harry stared at the baby in his arms. It was a red scrunched up little thing, with a tiny little nose and mouth, it's eyes shut, it's dark hair matted.

"God..." He breathed. "She's so beautiful." He couldn't keep his eyes from her. Tim approached the bed, and Harry smiled.

"Tim...meet your sister. Juniper."

"That's a pretty name." Tim said quietly.

"What's her middle name?" Madam Pomfrey asked, filling out some forms- she always seemed to be doing that.

"Eileen."

Harry glanced to Severus, who looked shocked. "Are...are you sure?" The man asked quietly.

Harry smiled. "Yeah. C'mere." He moved a bit closer, and peered down at the baby.

Winky was crying into her apron, while Dobby was hopping up and down, beaming. The Headmaster grinned, patting Madam Pomfrey on the shoulder.

"The paperwork can wait, Poppy..." The Headmaster said, taking a lemon drop out of his pocket. "Lemon drop?"

* * *

Finished! The rabid muses wouldn't let go until I wrote this thing. I didn't feel like separating it into chapters, took me about a week to write, on and off. I usually don't put OC's into my stories, but Tim was just too cute to delete. :)

I'm sure many of you are wondering if I'm going to continue with my other stories- I am. I actually have been working on all of them, and more- but I started a new job, and got busy with other stuff. Sorry about that. I will try to post new chapters soon- I just want to be finished before I start posting again.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Epilogue

Who Knew?

Epilogue

* * *

Harry smiled as he decorated a chocolate cake with multicolored frosting. It was the day of Juniper's fifth birthday, and he couldn't be happier. Juniper, or June, as she was affectionately called, was outside, playing with her Godmother. He looked out the window, smiling as he saw them outside, exploring the garden and giggling.

Luna had been the perfect choice for Juniper's Godmother. The cheerful blonde helped Harry a great deal after Juniper had been born, and even had a room of her own in the house that Harry and Severus had gotten together three years before hand.

Harry finished the cake and put it under a preservation charm, and cleaned up the kitchen. He'd banned Juniper from the kitchen that afternoon, so that he could prepare for her party that had done a good job of distracting her, with a birthday scavenger hunt.

Everyone else would be arriving in the next half-hour or so. Harry glanced at the clock, and went upstairs to change. He jumped as arms wrapped around his middle.

"Oh! You're early!" Harry said with a grin. He turned around in his husband's arms, and kissed him fondly.

"Dad!" Tim protested, making them grin and break apart slowly.

"Tim, you're sixteen now, I think you're a bit too old to be grossed out by us kissing." Harry said with a grin.

"Weren't you the one that got us together in the first place?" Severus added, smirking, tugging Harry a bit closer.

"Ugh, get a room!"

The two of them went upstairs. "I suppose you were able to get out of work early."

"Everyone sends their best." He handed over a small package to Harry, with a letter. "From the staff."

"Oh, good. Juniper will be happy to see this. She missed the 'Cat Lady'." Harry murmured with a smile, setting the package down on the dressing table. Severus kissed him again.

"How are you feeling? Your stomach feeling any better?" Severus asked, absently doing a temperature charm.

Harry blushed, looking away. "yeah."

"Good." Severus kissed him gently, hugging him close. Harry could never get enough of this, even though they had been married two years now. Severus still worked at Hogwarts, coming home in the nights and weekends. He was still 'tough Professor Snape' at the school, but his acerbic personality had definitely softened these past few years- all thanks to Harry.

Since Harry had Juniper, the little girl had Severus wrapped around her little finger. Severus often babysat her when Harry had classes and things, when he didn't have to teach himself. They were often together in the evenings, doing whatever they could to get the baby to sleep.

Tim had been a great help- he was the best big brother Juniper could have ever had. He was a bit more bratty now, now that he was a teenager, but he was still a good kid.

"Harry, do you think I should go for the black, or the black robes?" Severus asked, pulling off his work clothes. It was a joke that they played once in a while. Harry stifled a laugh, and hugged the man from behind.

"The black ones on the left. Really Severus, you should try to branch out more."

They kissed for a bit, and heard some guests arrive. They hurriedly dressed, and headed downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already arrived, with the twins right behind them in the floo. Juniper loved the twins, and squealed as she saw them arrive.

"Gred! Forge!"

"How's our favorite girl today?" Fred asked, pulling her into a great big hug.

"How's the birthday girl, hmm? You look so big!" Mrs. Weasley cooed, giving the girl a hug too. Juniper squirmed, getting crushed by the woman's ample bosom.

The others began to arrive soon after. Hermione, still in her Ministry robes, dropped by, wishing the girl a happy birthday and handed her a book-shaped present. Hermione had never really been too good at dealing with children. She'd attempted to babysit Juniper once, and it hadn't gone so well. Not that anyone would admit it, but Hermione's expertise laid with her research, not children.

She claimed she was much too busy for boyfriends, although she did date casually. She had yet to go out with Ron Weasley, who was working with the twins at their shop. He'd skated through graduation, and certainly didn't have the requirements for being an Auror or training to be a Chudley Cannons Keeper. Still, he was happy, working in the shop and having a string of girlfriends.

Neville had been one of the more successful out of all of them- he'd gotten his Herbology Mastery, and was working at a rather well known greenhouse. He had research contracts with the Ministry and supplied a number of apothecaries with ingredients. He was doing so well that he was steadily climbing the Witch Weekly lists as 'Most Eligible Bachelor'.

While many had expected for Harry to work at the Ministry or go into Quidditch after he'd graduated Hogwarts, he promptly took to the role of caring for the kids, and doing volunteer work in the Pediatrics ward at St. Mungo's. He was happy, very happy, and he counted that as being successful in life.

The Dursleys were only a passing thought.

Everyone piled the presents on top of one another, while Harry went to the kitchen to go check on the food. Mrs. Weasley insisted on helping him.

"Hello dear. You're still looking a bit peaky. Did you go check that out last week?" The woman asked, taste testing a bit of chicken that was on the stove.

Harry nodded, smiling slightly. The woman's smile spread as she took in his expression.

"Did you tell him yet?'

"No, not yet. I'll talk to him tonight. Don't tell anyone Molly, not yet, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged Harry tightly. "Congratulations, honey. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

"I hope so." Harry said nervously.

Severus walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Weasley pulled away, smiling at the two of them. "I'll just go check on the boys." She said, leaving them alone in the kitchen.

"Harry, Luna just gave me a ginger root. Any idea what that is for?"

Harry turned away from him quickly, starting to light the candles on Juniper's birthday cake. "You know how Luna is."

"Harry...what's going on?" He put his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry bit his lip, lighting the last of the candles. "I'm pregnant." He blurted, and he picked up the cake, calling out. "Okay, somebody turn out the lights!"

Severus was watching him in shock, following him out of the they sang happy birthday to the birthday girl, Severus realized that it all added up. The upset stomach, Harry's mood swings...

He watched Harry set the birthday cake down, and people began to prod the girl to make a wish.

Severus looked over the crowd in his kitchen. Friends and Family- more than he thought he'd ever had. Not half bad for an ex-spy. Not bad at all. He looked back to Harry, who was clapping delightedly as Juniper blew out her birthday candles.

"What'd you wish for, June?" Tim asked, and the girl bounced in her seat.

"I wished for a little brother or sister!" She chirped, and some began to laugh at that, while others looked at Harry and Severus. Their eyes met, and Harry gave him a slight smile, while Severus went to Harry's side.

"Well, Juniper, it turns out your birthday wish will come true. Harry just told me that we're going to have a little boy or a girl."

People gasped, while Juniper and Tim grinned.

"Well, where is it?" The little girl asked, glancing towards her presents. "Is it in one of the boxes?"

"Oh, no honey." Harry started, and began to serve the cake. "This is a present that takes a while to make."

"Oh."

Congratulations were ringing in Severus' ears all through the night, although he could scarcely believe it himself. He was going to be a Father. While he had been a Father figure to Juniper and Tim, he knew it would be...different, knowing that this was _his_ child. Would they have Harry's eyes or his? Wild locks- or lank ones? Would they be talented in potions? Would- his thoughts stopped as Harry entered their bedroom.

He was sitting on the end of their bed, contemplating all this.

"Hi." Harry said quietly, closing the door behind him. "June's tucked into bed, and Tim's in his room. You alright?" Harry sat next to him.

"Yes. So...what do you think of Rosalie, or Rose, for a girl's name?"

Harry hugged him tightly. "It's too early to tell, Severus. I'm only a few weeks along. Poppy couldn't even tell me the gender yet. So...you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm okay with it." Severus said with a smile, sliding his hand down to rest on Harry's stomach. "I can't wait."

* * *

Aww! How super fluffy and sweet. So yeah, that's the epilogue. What'd you think? It's not very long, but it doesn't need to be.


End file.
